Wait For You
by Yellow-Lamborghini
Summary: When Brick was in college, he got drafted to play for a major football team. But he had to leave two things behind: his girlfriend Blossom, and his unborn child that he had no idea existed. What'll happen when Brick finds out? Reds with some Blues&Greens.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo, story time! Okay, this is my first story. I love the pairing BlossomxBrick and I just couldn't help but feel the urge to write a story about them! :3**

**This story is in an AU. No superpowers, no villains, no crazy evil monkies, etc. _Real_ life. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PPG!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jojo Household, 8:35 PM - Brick's bedroom.<strong>

_(Brick's POV)_

"_BRICK!_ We haven't decided on what kind of cake to get for the wedding!" My fiancée, Berserk said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh- what?" I said, obviously not paying attention, "Just get whatever you want."

Berserk threw the catalog up in the air and hit me on the side of my head.

"Ow!" I yelled, rubbing the side of my head tenderly, "What the fuck was that for?"

"You've barely been paying attention for the past hour," Berserk said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," I said unapologetically, "My mind's just been elsewhere."

"Your mind is _always_ elsewhere," Berserk sighed as she sat on my lap, putting her hand through my thick, red hair. "It's like you ignore my existence, and I _hate_ it. Like you don't love me or something. Why did you propose to me then if you obviously don't care?"

"I _do_ love you," I said, sighing, "I'm just stressed."

Jesus Christ, I'm such a bad liar. I don't love this hag at all. She was just there to fill the empty hole in my heart… the hole in my heart that has existed for the past five years.

Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Brick Jojo. I'm 27 years old, I'm 6'1", I have a six pack (Which the ladies _do_ enjoy), and sharp, red eyes. Oh, and I'm the quarterback for the Townsville Tigers. We're a very big team when it comes to football. Anyway, I was drafted at the age of 22, just when I was about to graduate from college where I played college football. At that time, I was dating my then-girlfriend of nearly two years, Blossom Utonium. Man, she was hot as hell. Long, luscious red hair that went down her back, gorgeous pink eyes, nice ass, creamy, milky skin, and a heart of gold.

When I found out I'd be able to play for the Townsville Tigers, I was ecstatic. It was always my dream to play in the NFL. Even Blossom knew that. I wanted to bring her along with me, because I _did_ love her and I _did_ intend on continuing a relationship with her… but she didn't want to.

She said it would be too dramatic, or whatever. Always having to travel with me, and she still had to worry about school, considering she was two grades below me and all. Not to mention she had her own dreams to fufill.. she just didn't want to be known as some 'Football player's girlfriend'. I then realized that it wouldn't work out. What we both wanted would have clashed together, and it'd just be too much to handle.. and that's why we had to break up.

I really missed her, but I had to focus on my career. This was my _dream_ and all. …But I couldn't stop thinking about Blossom. She was my first love.

Ever since we had broken up, I've just felt _empty_… I mean sure, I had my career going on for me, my brothers by my side, and Berserk, but Blossom had a huge place in my heart. And since that was gone, it's like I've been (literally) living with a hole in my heart.

I've had a few girlfriends here and there, considering I am hot and all, I mean, these hoes just can't resist me. Let me-wait, I'm getting off track here. Anyway, then a year ago, I had met my fiancée Berserk. She looked so similar to Blossom; long gorgeous red hair, pink eyes.. Well, they're a much darker pink, but you get the point. She reminded me so much of Blossom, I just _had_ to have her.. but what Blossom had that Berserk didn't, was the ability to be compassionate, caring, patient, you name it. Not to mention Blossom was incredibly humble. Berserk was terribly high-maintenance, whiny, irksome, _and_ a gold-digger.. but I just ignored that considering she was the closest thing to Blossom.. in appearance anyway.

"Well, don't get _too_ stressed, you still have a football game to play this Sunday, and you need to get that check," Berserk said, grinning.

I sighed, motioned for her to get off of me, and I stood up.

"Look, it's getting late, you should get going," I said, not even looking at her.

"_Late_? It's only 8:45, Brick," Berserk said, frowning, "Plus, I wanted to give you a little treat tonight…" she said, as she stepped closer to me and began to unbutton my red and black flannel shirt.

Berserk unbuckled my dark brown belt and tossed it aside. She laid me down on the bed and started to kiss me roughly.

"_Brick_..." She whispered.

I moaned a bit in pleasure. Sure, I didn't really like being around Berserk, but I'm a man.. and I get horny.

"Blossom…" I whispered back, our tongues attacking each other.

Oh, shit, I done fucked up now. Did I.. just call her _Blossom_? I don't think I did... right?

"_Blossom?_" Berserk said, breaking away from my embrace, "Who the fuck is Blossom?"

Fuck, I _did_ call her Blossom. I couldn't help but call her Blossom. Blossom was currently on my mind and.. not to mention, Berserk's striking physical similarity to Blossom didn't help much at all, either.

"Look, I didn't mean-"

Before I knew it, I was interrupted by a hard slap across my cheek. Damn, that hurt.

"I don't know who this Blossom bitch is, but I've had enough!" she said as she slapped me again, but this time so hard, I stumbled back a bit.

She reached to hit me again, but I yanked her by the wrist and said, "Shit, woman, I get it!"

"I just can't believe you called me another woman's name," Berserk said, folding her arms, frowning, "I want _you_ to _myself_. I don't want you to say any other skank's name but mine, Brick."

I sighed as I sat back down on my bed, which was covered in red and black sheets, and crossed my legs. I simply wasn't in the mood to put up to put up with Berserk tonight.

"Look, I'm sorry, babe. Just go home, we'll talk tomorrow," I said as I started to put my belt back on.

"Whatever, call me when that Blossom chick is off your mind," Berserk spat as she grabbed her things and headed toward my bedroom door.

Berserk began to open the door when two tall figures fell down in front of her.

I rolled my eyes. So typical of Butch and Boomer to listen in on us while we were arguing. You know, for twenty-seven year olds, they still act like they're fucking five.

"_Fuck_," Boomer said, rubbing his side, "That hurt."

"No shit, Sherlock," Butch said, wincing in pain.

"Ugh! _Excuse_ me!" Berserk whined as she stepped over my brothers and made her way down the stairs and out of our house.

Boomer stood up and dusted himself off, and when he finished, he looked at me and smirked. "Arguing yet again with the ice queen-whoops, I mean your _fiancée_?"

"Shut the fuck up," I hissed as my piercing red eyes glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Utonium Household, 9:00 PM - Living Room.<strong>

_(Blossom's POV)_

Finally, Bailey's asleep (at least I think so), Bubbles is at work and Buttercup's on the phone in her room.. Finally, some peace and quiet. For now anyway.

Oops! Allow me to introduce myself, for starters. I'm Blossom Utonium and I'm 25 years old. I'm 5'6" and I have long, auburn hair that goes down my back. I have a very curvy body, if I do say so myself. My daughter, my sisters and I all live in the town Riverside, which isn't far from Townsville. I work as a real estate agent here in Riverside.

Five years ago, when I was in college, I was dating this guy named Brick Jojo. He was _fine_. Tall, muscular, red hair that was around the same color as mine (that he _always_ put in a ponytail), and he was just so handsome. Oh, and not to mention that award winning smile. Boy, it made me _melt_! We dated for nearly two years, up until the end of his senior year in college, while I was still a sophomore. He got drafted to play for the Townsville Tigers, and this was his big break. He was so happy… and I couldn't ruin his dream by telling him I was _pregnant_ with _his_ child.

If I had told him, he would have had to let go of his future to help me raise our child together. I couldn't do that to him. I cared about Brick too much. Sure, he was adamant, sometimes a douche, and irksome at times.. but, despite all of that, I loved him. And I wanted the best for him. He wanted me to tag along with him, but I was still in school, and the traveling would conflict with everything, and not to mention our baby that was on the way. Plus, I had my _own_ dreams that I wished to achieve, too. I didn't want to follow Brick around just to be known as some 'Football player's girlfriend'. I had too much respect for myself. It just wouldn't have worked out. So we broke up.

So I never told Brick about our daughter, Bailey Marie Utonium, who I had during my junior year of college. My Dad, Ken Utonium, didn't want me to drop out of college (considering he had paid a whole lot of money to put me in this school) so he took care of Bailey most of the time while I finished school. Surprisingly, it worked out well.

So now I lived with my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, and my daughter Bailey, in a four-bedroom house here in Riverside.

"Mommy!" My four-year old daughter yelled as she ran up to me in her pink nightgown, holding her stuffed animal, Mr. Fuzzy.

"Bailey, what are you still doing up?" I questioned her, crossing my arms in exasperation.

"I need help with what I gonna wear for my first day of kindergarden tomorrow!" Bailey whined.

I rolled my pink eyes and sighed as I said, "Didn't I pick out your outfit for tomorrow? A pink dress with white stripes, with white sandals, if I recall."

"Ya, but I don't like it," Bailey said, hugging Mr. Fuzzy to her chest.

"Well, you better learn to like it, because that's what you're wearing, and that's final."

"But _mommy_!"

"No buts," I said, my voice stern, "Now go to bed. You're going to have a long day tomorrow, considering it's your first day of school."

Bailey's pink eyes, which she obviously inherited from me, went wide as her bottom lip started to tremble, and she started to hug Mr. Fuzzy even closer to her chest.

"That's no fair!" Bailey whined.

"Life isn't fair," I said, looking down on her, "Now off to bed."

"You're mean!" Bailey said, running off to her room.

I sighed as I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the television. I was sitting on the couch in a white tank top, pink pajama bottoms, and a pair of fuzzy pink bunny slippers. I was used to Bailey's usual tantrums, so it didn't bother me at all, to be honest.

"Hey, Blossom," my youngest sister Bubbles said as she closed the door behind her. She had just come back from work. Bubbles worked as a receptionist at the spa just around the corner.

"Bailey giving you trouble?" Bubbles said, raising an eyebrow as she put her car keys on the wooden center table, "I can see it on your face."

"The usual," I said, shrugging as I continued to flip through the channels, "I'm used to it though."

Man, Bailey reminded me so much of Brick. I mean, she mainly looked like me... pink eyes, _very_ long red hair, albeit having Brick's nose. However, her stubbornness and persistence is what reminded me the most of him. It was quite scary.

"She'll get over it," Bubbles said as she loosened her ponytail and let her soft, silky, blonde shoulder-length hair fall down.

"Hopefully," I replied, "She has the ability to hold a grudge, like her father."

"Speaking of fathers…" Bubbles said as she took a seat next to Blossom on their black leather couch, "Do you think you'll ever tell Bailey about Brick? She deserves the right to know, Bloss."

"No," I whispered, frowning, "If I wanted Brick to know, then I would have told him. And you should speak lower, considering Bailey's in her room nearby and I don't want her to hear anything."

"Sorry," Bubbles whispered, "But Brick deserves the right to know."

"No, he doesn't need to know," I whispered back, folding my arms and giving Bubbles an icy glare. I was annoyed at her persistence. "Brick's life will be ruined if I do. Brick's at the peak of his career… I mean, he's the quarterback-"

"And he's engaged," Buttercup said, walking towards us, phone in hand.

"That too," I said sadly, looking down to the floor, "It'd be best for both of us."

"Well, he should-" Buttercup started, but I cut her off abruptly.

"Okay, let's drop it," I announced. I didn't want this discussion to go on. Brick was out of my life and I didn't intend on him barging back in.

"Well, I'm wiped out," Buttercup said as she put the house phone back on the receiver. "I'm going to go take a shower and then go to bed." And with that, Buttercup left the room.

"I'm going to go too. Night, Bloss," Bubbles said as she put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my pink eyes for a moment. She then stood up from the couch and went to her room.

I sighed as I turned my eyes to the television and watched the program that was on. My sisters were wrong. Brick didn't need to know.

"It'll be best for _both_ of us," I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, first chapter is over~<strong>

**I know this chapter was a bit boring, but I just wanted to give y'all the background story and Brick and Blossom's POV on everything.**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of my story. Thanks for the reviews so far, they were all very positive and motivated me to keep going. Someone asked me if there were blues and greens in this story, and I'd just like to say that there definitely are. So watch out for them. :P**

**Enjoy, everyone! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls!~**

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom's POV)<em>

"Hold still, Bailey, so I can finish brushing your hair," I said as I continued to brush my daughter's unkempt, disheveled red hair.

"But I don't wanna have my hair brushed, I like it better when it's all tangly!" Bailey said, folding her arms.

Ugh, another thing Bailey inherited from Brick - she _never_ wanted to brush her hair.

"But Bailey," I said, a hint of irritation in my voice, "You'll make lots of friends on your first day of kindergarten if your hair is brushed."

"Really?" Bailey said as her pink eyes widened.

"Yes, really," I said as I began to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"Well, I do wanna have lots and lots of friends…"

"That's the spirit," I said as I finished doing Bailey's hair. I put my hands on her shoulders as Bailey viewed herself in the mirror and I said, "Aw, you look so pretty for your first day of school!"

"_Mommy_…" Bailey groaned.

"Well, I can't help it, my little princess just looks so-" I stopped myself as a sweet aroma filled Bailey's bedroom. Ah, blueberry pancakes. My favorite. Pancakes were always Bubbles' speciality.

"It looks like Aunt Bubbles is almost done with breakfast," I said, smiling.

"Yay! I'm _starving_!" And with that, Bailey ran out the room.

I chuckled to myself as I followed my daughter out the room and into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

_Look at me now_

_Look at me now_

_Oh… I'm getting paper_

_Look at me now_

_Look at me now, yeah.._

_I'm fresher than a motherf-_

"Hello?" I answered rather hastily. Who the hell would be calling me while I'm trying to sleep? Thursday was one of the days where coach _didn't_ call for practice.

"Uh, Brick?" a male voice spoke. Oh, great, it was my agent. What the hell did he want from me _this _early in the morning? I mean… okay, maybe 7:50 isn't _that_ early… but shit, I was trying to sleep.

"I arranged for you to speak to a Kindergarten class at Riverside Elementary School tomorrow," my agent said coolly.

"_Tomorrow_? You couldn't have mentioned this to me earlier?" I asked, infuriated. Doesn't he know that I have a pretty tight schedule? And what the hell do I look like speaking to a bunch of five year old brats?

"I'm sorry," he began, obviously feeling intimidated, "It just came up."

"Well, next time you schedule some sort of crap for me to do, you might want to tell me _ahead_ of time," I spat.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever.. anyway, what am I supposed to talk to these kids about?"

"Talk to them about perseverance, how to always follow their dreams and to never give up.. you know, what you usually-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I said as I hung up the phone. Now considering _that_ was over with, and there was no possible way I'd be able to fall back asleep now.. I might as well start my day.

I clapped my hands twice, and less than a minute later, the Butler, Philippe arrived. His hair was starting to thin out and his once brunette hair started to turn gray. He had a thick, curly brown moustache that was also starting to turn gray. He was wearing a black suit with black loafers and a black bowtie.

"Yes, Master Brick? You are up quite early today, is anything the matter?" Philippe asked me in his thick French accent.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What? Is it strange for me to be up at this time?"

"Actually, yes, it is. At least, when it's your day off."

"Anyway," I said, obviously trying to change the subject, "I'm hungry. Whip me up some crepes, will you? You know I love it when you make those. Oh, with a dollop of whip cream."

"As you wish, Master Brick," Philippe said as he left the room to start preparing my meal.

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom's POV)<em>

After a ten minute drive, I pulled up to the school in my 2002 silver Honda Odyssey and parked in the school parking lot. After I unbuckled my own seat belt and got out the car, I unbuckled Bailey's. Well, I _tried_ to.

"Mommy, I gonna be five soon, stop treating me like a baby," Bailey said as she unbuckled her seatbelt by herself.

"I'm sorry, honey, I was just trying to help," I said, sighing. For a four year old, she was very independent.

Bailey and I walked inside the school. The walls were covered in gold and burgundy paint, which are pretty odd colors to put together if you ask me. I'm assuming that they're the school colors or something. Bailey and I eyed the school until I spotted a teacher outside of her classroom. Considering we didn't know where to go, I decided to ask this woman for help.

"Uh, hi, this is Bailey Utonium and I'm her mom. It's her first day of kindergarten and I was just wondering if you knew where Ms. Keane's classroom is?" I asked.

"You're looking at it!" The woman said with a warm, gentle smile. She stooped down to Bailey's level and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Ms. Keane and I'll be your kindergarten teacher this year. You must be Bailey!"

Bailey's pink eyes widened as she gave me a worried look. I gave her a small smile and said, "Shake her hand, Bailey."

Bailey shook Ms. Keane's hand, and shot me another worried glance yet again.

"What's the matter, honey?" I asked her as I stooped down and ran a hand through her thick, red hair, trying to comfort her.

"I scared," Bailey said, looking down to the floor.

"It's normal for you to be scared on your first day," Ms. Keane joined in, smiling, "But you'll make plenty of new friends and then you won't be scared anymore."

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of," I reassured her, "But.. if you want, I could stay with you for awhile. I'll just tell my client I'll be a bit late."

"No," Bailey said quietly.

"Okay then," I said as I hugged Bailey and waved goodbye to her and Ms. Keane and started to walk away, my black heels clanking with every step I took. I was near the exit until...

"_Mommy_!" Bailey exclaimed as she ran up to me and wrapped herself around my right leg. She had tears running down her cheeks. She looked up at me and said, "Don't go. I changed my mind. Please stay with me for a little bit? _Please_?"

"You know it's hard to say no to you, right?" I said as I gave her a small smile and I bent down to hug her. "Let me just call my client and we'll go in together, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>(Buttercup's POV)<em>

"Ugh, I _hate_ morning traffic," I said as I impatiently tapped my fingers on the steering wheel.

Just then, my favorite song came on. It was E.T. by Katy Perry featuring Kanye West. I couldn't help but break out and start singing.

"Kiss.. me.. k-k-kiss me, infect me with your lovin-"

Then all of a sudden, I heard a noise come from my car. Oh my god, please don't tell me I have a flat tire…

The traffic started to die down a bit, so I pulled over to the side of the road, got out and started to inspect the damage to my car. Aw man, it wasn't just one flat tire, _both_ of my back tires were flat. How was I supposed to get to the hair salon now? Flora would kill me.

I pushed my raven hair out of my face and put my head in my hands. What was I supposed to do now? Who do I call? But most of all.. how would I pay to replace the two tires? My sisters and I didn't have all of the money in the world, and replacing these tires would be costly.

"Need a ride?" A smooth, deep voice said beside me. I turned around to see a tall man, who seemed to be around 6 feet tall. He had black hair, like me, and he had deep green eyes. He was wearing a green polo shirt with black jeans, and green vans. He had some stubble on his chin, too. Damn he was hot. Wait, he seems kind of familiar… I think I know him from somewhere... holy shit, it's…

"_Butch_?" I asked in bewilderment, my green eyes looking at him up and down. He was Brick's brother. Damn, he looks _much_ better than he did five years ago.

"What's up, Buttercup?" He said as a smirk crept upon his face, "Ah, never mind, I know. Looks like you have two flat tires."

"Oh, well aren't you smart?" I said sarcastically, folding my arms. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"You're the first person who's ever called me that."

"Look, Butch, as you can see, I'm not in the mood. I have two flat tires, I don't know what to do, and I have to be at work in ten minutes."

"I'll drop you," He said, taking his car keys out of his jean pocket.

I was a bit uneasy at first. This was _Brick's_ brother. Brick, Blossom's ex-boyfriend and father of her child. I didn't feel right talking to him, but I had to be at work in eight minutes, and I didn't need my boss Flora yelling at me… Blossom wouldn't mind, right?

"Okay," I said, accepting his offer.

"Cool," He said as he walked me to his dark green BMW.

"Just one question," I said as I opened his car door and hopped into the passenger seat, "What are you doing in Riverside? I'm pretty sure you don't live around here."

Butch shrugged. "I had some business to handle."

"Oh, okay," I said, not wanting him to elaborate on whatever "business" he had to handle.

"So, where are we going?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I told him where the place was and he started to drive off.

"_WAIT_!" I yelled.

"Huh? What?" Butch asked, irritated.

"Do you think you could call a car service to tow my car?" I said, smiling nervously.

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

I grabbed my car keys from my wooden coffee table and started to head out the door. Considering I was already up, I decided that I might as well go to the gym for a couple of hours. I had on a white wife beater, red basketball shorts, and some red and white Nikes. I had on my signature red backwards cap, which didn't cover much of my thick red hair.

"Yo, bro, where you going?" A voice said from behind me.

"To the gym, Boomer," I said, turning around to face him. "Where's Butch anyway? We always go to the gym together."

"I don't know, he said he had some "business to handle," and left," Boomer said.

"Oh, okay-" I stopped myself when I took a look at what Boomer was wearing. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue boxer briefs. But his boxer briefs weren't just blue.. they had pink hearts on it. _Pink_.

"What the hell?" I asked Boomer, my red eyes looking him up and down. I always thought this guy was a pansy.

"What?" He replied, obviously confused.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Change into some gym clothes. You're coming to the gym with me."

"What? Why?"

"To regain some of your manliness back."

"But-"

"_Go_!"

"Fine," Boomer said. He then started to walk away to change his clothes, but I could have swore I heard him mutter 'asshole' while he was walking away. Fine, screw him too then.

I then felt a vibration in my pocket. Someone was calling me. Great. I took out my iPhone to see who was calling me, and I chuckled when I saw who it was. _Berserk_. I thought she told me to call _her_ when Blossom was off of _my_ mind. She was already crawling back to me.

I was about to pick it up, but then I stopped myself. I didn't feel like dealing with her right now, especially in the morning. So I let it go to voicemail.

Five minutes later, Boomer was ready. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, blue sweats and some white Air-forces.

"Ready to go?" He asked me, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," I said. And with that, we were on our way to the gym.

Time to relieve some stress.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, okay, I personally think this was a crappy chapter, but I don't want the Brick and Blossom stuff to happen too soon, ya know? Kind of makes it.. unrealistic, in a way. So I focused on some other stuff. Sorry y'all. But at least we saw some Greens interaction! :3 But the Reds will be coming up soon, don't worry. This story <strong>_**is**_** about them, am I right? :P The Blues will come up soon also.**

**Please review! They make me smile. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of my story. I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls!**

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

"Damn, Brick, you can curl 150 pounds?" Boomer asked me, his dark blue eyes filled with astonishment.

"Hey, I'm Brick Jojo - what _can't_ I do?" I said as I placed the gold barbell down, grabbed my water bottle and took a swig of water.

Boomer scoffed. "You obviously can't give a chick a good round of sex, that's for sure."

"Says the virgin," I said, my lips turning into a smirk.

"Well _sorry_ that I chose not to be a manwhore like you and Butch," Boomer said, folding his arms. "I actually respect myself."

"Hey, I am _not_ a manwhore!" I said, defending myself. "I-"

I was cut off by a loud, high-pitched scream. I turned around and noticed two girls, one blonde and one brunette, staring at my brother and I intensely. Well, mainly just me.

"Oh. My. Gosh." one of the blondes said, her blue eyes widening, "_IT'S BRICK JOJO_!"

Boomer frowned. "No one ever notices me…"

The two blondes ran toward me, each looking as though they were having trouble breathing. Was I that irresistible? No, wait, I already knew the answer to that.

"Can we, like, have your autograph?" the brunette asked me, as she ran her fingers down my muscular arm. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ladies," I said, smirking, "Anything for my fans. Do you have a pen?"

The blonde took out a pen from her pocket and handed it to me.

"And paper..?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you can just sign it on my arm!" The blonde said as she extended her right arm to me.

"Mine too!" The brunette said, also holding out her right arm.

"Whatever floats your boat," I muttered as I signed both of their arms.

"Thanks so much!" The two said simultaneously as they started walking away.

"Man, Jess, I'm _never_ washing this arm again!" I heard the brunette say as the two of them were walking away.

"Jeez, when are girls _not_ all over you?" Boomer asked, exasperated.

I shrugged, but then I jokingly said, "I can't help it if I'm eye candy."

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom's POV)<em>

After Bailey had begged me to stay with her for awhile, she finally had gotten used to being around so many kids and actually started to play with some of them. I figured she'd be okay by herself so I went to go meet my client who was looking to buy a small two bedroom house. We actually made some progress today, so I was in a pretty good mood.

It was now 3 PM - time to go pick up Bailey! I can't wait to hear how the rest of her first day went. I parked my car in the school parking lot and went to the side of the school building where Bailey and a few other kids from her class were waiting outside to get picked up. Ms. Keane was watching them.

Bailey instantly recognized me from a distance as I walked over to her. She stood there, beaming, until I finally approached her.

"Was she good after I left?" I asked Ms. Keane.

Ms. Keane grinned at me and said, "Oh, she was wonderful. Bailey was very cooperative and got along very well with her classmates. I can already tell that she'll be a pleasure to have in my class this year!"

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, smiling. I was so glad that Bailey wasn't a handful. Her time at kindergarten would go by smoothly. "Come on, Bailey, it's time to go."

"Bye-bye Ms. Keane!" Bailey said as she waved goodbye to her teacher, who did the same.

Bailey and I finally got to the car after a few minutes. We both buckled our seatbelts and I started driving.

"Oh boy! Mommy I had the best day ever! After you left I met a girl named Sasha. She had long hair like me except hers was black. Oh and she had tan skin! We drew pictures together and we sat together at lunch. Oh and we played hopskotch together during recess! It was so much fun, mommy!" Bailey said in excitement.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that my daughter had such a good time at school.

"Well, since you were so good today, how about we go out for some ice cream? My treat," I offered.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Bailey said excitedly. She was grinning, because I was able to see her through my rearview mirror.

…

After we had gotten some ice cream (Pistachio for me and chocolate for Bailey), I decided to stop at the grocery store to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight. After that, we had gotten home at about 4:15.

"Mommy! Look at me! I can do a cartwheel!" Bailey said as she attempted to do a cartwheel in our driveway. The ice cream and the excitement from her first day of kindergarten must have made her hyperactive.

"Bailey, watch-" Before I could finish what I was going to say, Bailey was sprawled out on the concrete ground, the bottom of her pink and white dress ripped at the bottom. Her knee was also scraped, the blood gushing out rapidly.

"_Out_," I sighed, dropping my grocery bags and rushing over to Bailey's side. "Are you okay?"

"No," Bailey whimpered, her lip trembling as tears ran down her face.

I scooped Bailey up in my arms and took her inside the house. I laid my precious four year old on the black leather couch and examined her knee for a second. Yikes, it was scraped really bad.

I went to the bathroom and got a couple of band-aids, a cotton swab, Vaseline, and some rubbing alcohol to help Bailey's knee.

"Okay, Bailey, this is going to hurt-"

"No!" Bailey yelled suddenly as the tears were escaping her eyes even faster, "That stuff burns!"

I sighed as I poured a little bit of the rubbing alcohol on the cotton swab anyway. "Of course it burns Bailey, that means it's working."

"Fine, just do it fast. Okay mommy?"

"Okay," I said as I pressed the cotton swab onto her scraped knee. She winced in pain.

"Ouchie!" She cried out, still wincing in pain. She grabbed the nearest pillow and squeezed it hard, trying to make the pain lessen.

"All done," I said as I rubbed some Vaseline on her wound, and then covered it with a band-aid.

"Thanks Mommy," Bailey said, cracking a smile.

"No problem. Just don't do that again, okay? Now go watch some television until dinner's already." I said, a hint of irritation in my voice. I then went to the bathroom to wash my hands.

"Oh shoot," I mumbled as I grabbed the green washrag to dry my hands, "I left the groceries outside."

I put the washrag down on the counter and began to make my way outside until I was met by my youngest sister, Bubbles.

"You left these outside," Bubbles said, smiling.

"Thanks," I said, also smiling, as I grabbed a few of the grocery bags from her.

"Auntie Bubbles!" Bailey said, grinning.

"Hey, love," Bubbles said as she placed the grocery bags in the kitchen.

"So what are you doing back so early? It's only a little after 4:30, and you usually come home after 9," I said as I started unpacking some of the stuff.

Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "What? It's Thursday, I always get off work at 4:15."

"Oh, right," I said, blushing.

"You're losing it, Bloss."

"Shut up and help me make dinner."

Bubbles gave me a warm smile. "Of course. What are we making?"

"Baked Ziti," I said as I filled a black pot with hot water and put it on the stove to boil.

"Yummy!" Bubbles rubbed her flat belly and made an '_mmm_' sound.

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

After a long day at the gym, Boomer and I finally decided to head home. But when we had gotten home, I wasn't ready for what was in store for me.

"Brick Michael Jojo," My fiancée Berserk said, scowling. Her arms were folded. She looked upset.

"_Awkward_…" Boomer said, smirking. He went into his room, his laughter could be heard from miles away.

Asshole.

"Who let you in?" I asked. Who would let her in while I'm not home?

"Philippe did. But that's irrelevant. What's relevant right now is, why did you ignore my call earlier this morning?" She spat, her magenta eyes filling up with anger.

I shrugged. "Had stuff to do."

"Yeah, like going to the gym with your brother instead of paying attention to _me_!"

"Damn it, Berserk, it's not always going to be about you!"

Why am I getting married to this chick anyway? Oh, right, because she reminded me of _her_. Blossom. Well, shit, Berserk is a handful. I'm not really sure if she's worth it anymore.

Berserk looked taken aback, her magenta eyes widening. "It should be about me.. I'm your _fiancée_. The one you're about to spend the rest of your life with…"

I laughed a cold laugh. "Heh. I'm not really sure if I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not anymore, that is."

Berserk put her hand on her lips and let out a small 'gasp'. She wasn't gasping because she wanted to be with me, she was gasping because of the money, glitz and glamour she'd lose if we broke it off.

Berserk took a deep breath and began to walk out the door, but not before looking at me and saying, "Goodbye Brick." And with that, she was out of my house.

Was this the end of us? I'm not sure. But in all honesty, I couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><strong>Later - 2 AM.<strong>

_(Blossom's POV)_

"Oh, Brick, I love you too…" I murmured in my sleep. I was having an amazing dream.

My dream was cut short by the abrupt sound of the front door being open. Or at least, trying to be opened.

"Shit," I muttered to myself as I got out of bed and looked to see who was at the door. It was Buttercup. What was she doing back so late? It was 2 AM in the morning.

I opened the door and said, "Buttercup, what are you doing back so late? It's 2 AM and your shift ends at 8."

"I was out."

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter, okay? Just get off my back, Bloss. You aren't my Mom."

"Well considering we never had a Mom in our life, it's my job to act like one."

"Oh my God, Bloss, you've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding."

"Fine, do you want to know where I was?" Buttercup sighed, giving in, "I was out on a date."

I grinned. "A date? How come you didn't tell me? And with who?"

"Slow down with the questions, Bloss," Buttercup said. "And it just sort of came up. Also, no one in particular."

"No one in particular?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "That seems sort of suspicious."

"Well, it's not," Buttercup said as she tried to walk around me, but I blocked her.

"Damn it, Blossom, I'm tired!" Buttercup said, aggravated.

"Tell me who you were out with," I said as I folded my arms, my pink eyes giving Buttercup an intensifying glare.

"Fine," Buttercup said as she folded her arms in defeat, "I was out with Butch Jojo."

"_Butch Jojo_?" I asked, my eyes widening. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Well, you see, what had happened was…" Buttercup started.

…

**Flashback - This Morning. (Buttercup's POV)**

"_So, here's our stop," Butch said, smirking._

"_Thanks for everything, Butch," I said, giving him a warm smile. I unbuckled my seat belt and reached out to open the door, but Butch pulled me back._

"_What gives?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_I did you a favor," Butch began, "But now you have to do me a favor."_

_I scoffed. "I'm not going to sleep with you, Butch."_

"_Who said anything about that?" He replied, offended. "I mean, as much as I'd like to… that's not what I'm going to ask you for."_

"_Okay, fine, what do you want?" I asked, irritated. _

"_You doing anything tonight?"_

"_Yes, I have plans."_

"_Well, break 'em. Butchie needs a date."_

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me."_

"_Hey, I drove __**you**__ to work when __**your**__ tires got flat. Not to mention I called for __**your**__ car to get towed, and I'm paying to replace __**your**__ tires!" _

"_You're paying to replace my tires?" I asked as my green eyes widened._

"_Yes. Is that an issue?" Butch raised an eyebrow._

"_No," I started, "T-thank you, Butch. That means a lot to me."_

"_No big deal. So, about that date…"_

"_Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "I'll go on a date with you."_

"_Sweet," Butch said, grinning. "What time do you get off of work?"_

"_At 8 PM."_

"_Pick you up from work then," Butch said, smirking. "Oh, and one more thing."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't tell your sister about this," Butch said. "Her and Brick were pretty serious. If she finds out you're going on a date with his brother, it might upset her."_

"_Fine. I won't."_

"_Then it's settled," Butch said, smirking, "See you then, Buttercup." _

_I got out of Butch's car and walked into the hair salon._

…_What did I get myself into?_

**End Flashback.**

_(Blossom's POV)_

"It's not like I could say _no_," Buttercup started, "He did help me out."

"But Butch of all people? That's my baby daddy's brother, Buttercup. How could you?" I said, sighing.

"It's no big deal, Blossom. Jeez." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Well, just don't go out with him again."

"Actually…" Buttercup began, "He kind of asked me out again for Saturday night."

"And you said _yes_?"

"Come on, Blossom. I had a really great time tonight. From dinner to the late night movie… it was the first time in awhile that I actually felt good," Buttercup said, beaming.

"You can't do this to me," I said, folding my arms. "You have to cancel."

"No," Buttercup said, "I can't do that."

"I can't believe you, Buttercup," I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I can't believe _you_! Maybe if you told Brick about his damn child, maybe you two would still be together and maybe everyone else would be happy! It's always about you, Blossom, and I'm sick of it," Buttercup said, her green eyes filling with anger.

"That's not true." I defended myself.

"Yes it is, Blossom. Now I love you to death, but you're being extremely selfish," Buttercup said, sighing. "It's late. I'm going to bed."

Buttercup walked into her room and slammed the door. She left me there, the tears from my eyes running down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, poor Blossom :'(. <strong>

**Next chapter will be up soon :D**

**Anyway, please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Errr, okay, so the reason it took me awhile to update this was because I was having major writer's block. That was until 1000GreenSun helped me by giving me ideas for this chapter! So, I just wanted to say thank you and that I really appreciate it (Even though I've already told you this, haha!) But really, thank you, because I was having trouble on this chapter. :D **

**I'd also like to thank everyone who has been reviewing the story, I really appreciate it and it really makes my day! So, here you go!**

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom's POV)<em>

**7:15 AM.**

After I finished showering, I slipped into my pink towel and went inside my room to dress up for work. After about five minutes of debating, I decided to wear a black blazer with a hot pink undershirt, black slacks, and hot pink high heels. Instead of putting my auburn hair in a tight bun as usual, I decided to crimp my long hair instead. I looked pretty nice today, in my opinion.

After getting ready, I went to Bailey's room to help her get ready.

**7:45 AM.**

I sat at our mahogany dining table, taking a sip of my decaf when I saw Buttercup walk in. She was wearing her light green robe and her green bunny slippers, so I'm assuming that she's going to work a bit later today. She quickly glanced at me, but rolled her eyes immediately afterwards. She was still upset with me.

Buttercup said I was being _selfish_. But was I really? I have a reason to feel hurt. My sister went out on a date with _Brick's_ brother. Plus, they're going out on yet _another_ date. I mean, come on! I wasn't being selfish, right? …_Right_?

I saw my youngest sister, Bubbles, walk into the dining room with a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk.

I gave her a warm smile. "Good morning, Bubbles."

She looked up from her bowl of oatmeal and looked at me. She didn't say anything, but instead gave me a gentle nod. She then resumed to eat her meal.

Now Bubbles is ignoring me? This seems a bit peculiar. Maybe Buttercup told her about our argument last night.

I cleared my voice and said it a bit louder this time, so I could get her attention. "I said good morning, Bubbles."

"I heard you the first time, Blossom," Bubbles said, exasperated. She grabbed her food and went into the kitchen to join Buttercup.

Okay, Buttercup definitely told her about the argument she and I had last night. Bubbles never held a grudge, and she rarely got upset with anyone.

I took another sip of my decaf before setting the mug down on the table. I walked into the kitchen where Bubbles and Buttercup were eating and joking with each other. I cleared my throat and folded my arms, asking for my sisters' attention.

"Are you two really ignoring me?" I said. The hurt I felt from the whole situation was obvious in my voice.

Buttercup shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Why do you care?"

"I don't like the fact that you two are mad at me." I sighed as I rested my cheek on the palm of my right hand. "I mean, I just feel as though I have a justifiable reason to be upset."

Buttercup laughed sarcastically. "And this is exactly what I was talking about when I called you selfish. Butch and I go out on _one_ date, and you freak out. It's not like I really _wanted_ to go out with him in the first place. I mean, okay, I ended up having a good time, but still."

"I'm not being selfish!" I defended myself.

"Yes you are, Blossom!" My blonde haired sister said abruptly.

My pink eyes widened in astonishment. Bubbles, usually the quiet, serene one of the three of us, actually yelled at me... Bubbles never used that tone of voice. She was always sweet, gentle and kind. She was always so soft-spoken. If her voice was this loud, then she must have been upset.

"Why can't you be happy that someone has taken interest in _our_ sister? We're always happy for you, Blossom. We're always there for you! Why can't you put aside the fact that Butch is Brick's brother and be happy for Buttercup?"

I was taken aback.

Bubbles was right. _They_ were right. I mean, it's been awhile since Buttercup has been on a date. And I've just been completely selfish about the entire thing. So what if Butch is Brick's brother? If Buttercup is happy… then _I_ should be happy, right?

"You're right," I said as I took a deep breath, "I was being a jerk. I'm sorry."

Buttercup looked up from the ground. "Y-You mean that?"

I beamed as I gave my two younger sisters a hug. "Yes. I mean it."

"Mommy!" Bailey said as she ran inside the kitchen. She was wearing a solid pink short-sleeved shirt with a red heart smack-dab in the middle, a dark blue jean skirt, and pink and white sneakers. Her long, auburn hair flowed over her shoulders. "I ready for school now! I just finished watching _The Powerpuff Girls_!"

Bubbles looked at the analog clock. "Oh, I should start getting ready also. I have to be at work at 9:30."

"We better get going," I said as I grabbed Bailey's hand. I gave my two sisters a warm, gentle smile. "Bye, you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>2 and a half Hours Later<strong>

_(Brick's POV)_

Today was Friday. Blah. I'm supposed to give a pep talk to some kindergartners today. To hell with my agent.

Well, I'm supposed to be there by twelve noon, and I have two hours all to myself… might as well watch some TV.

I kicked my feet up on the coffee table and turned on my 100 inch Plasma Screen TV. I flipped through the channels until I came across E! News. Eh, I'm not really one for gossip… but it's not like anything interesting was on at this time.

"And in other news," the blonde woman began, "Football player Brick Jojo's fiancée, Berserk Kennedy, was seen walking out of the football player's lavish home yesterday afternoon in _tears_. Did something occur between the two? Could this be the end of Brick and Berserk?"

I turned off the TV immediately afterwards. You've got to be kidding me. I do _not_ need this shit in the morning.

It was now 10:45. I might as well get ready.

After 20 minutes of deciding (Considering my closet is just _full_ of clothes) I finally decided to go casual. I ended up wearing a red collared Ralph Lauren Polo shirt, black jeans, and red converses. I put in a diamond stud earring on both my left and right ear. My thick, red hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

I took a step towards my mirror and examined the reflection before me.

"Damn, Brick," I said to myself, my lips formed a smirk, "You look so freakin' good. Even _I_ would date you."

I chuckled to myself as I grabbed the keys to my 2010 dark red Mercedes Benz and headed out the door.

I arrived at Riverside Elementary about an hour later. Stupid traffic. I hope they won't mind that I'm late. Hey, wait - I'm Brick Jojo - I'm always fashionably late.

I quickly walked into the school building so no damn Paparazzi would see me. I swear, those oxy-morons have nothing better to do.

I eyed my surroundings. Gold and burgundy walls? Who the hell came up with these random colors?

I spotted a room labeled _**Office**_. Okay, that's good, they should be able to tell me where the room is. I walked inside and at the main desk was a very petite woman. She had a terrible tan, long, blonde extensions, hot pink lipstick, and green eyes. Do they really let trash work at an _elementary school_? Jesus Christ.

I cleared my throat as she looked up from her paperwork. "Uh, hi, can you show me which room the kindergartners are in?"

She gave me a toothy grin. "You're Brick Jojo… the star quarterback for the Tigers!" She leaned a little bit closer to me, her cleavage visible. "Room 12, all the way _down_ the hall."

She put extra emphasis on the word down. I guess she was hinting at me to take a look at her breast. Her breast were small anyway, so it was pretty useless.

"Uh, thanks." I put my hands in my pocket and started to walk out.

"Any time," The woman called out in a seductive voice. I shivered. Ew.

I finally reached Room 12. I lightly knocked on the classroom door. Almost immediately afterward, a woman with short black hair, blue eyes, an orange shirt with a red vest over it and brown capris opened the door.

She gasped as her bright blue eyes widened. "You're… you're-"

"I'm Brick Jojo," I said as I held out my hand.

"I know who you are," She said, her eyes still widened. I could tell she was flustered. Heh.

"Are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," She said, blushing, "I'm just a big fan. I mean I knew you were coming… but just to see you in the flesh, I'm just, excited!"

I chuckled. "Eh, it's okay. It happens all the time. Is it okay for me to go in now?"

I wasn't eager to go in or anything, I just wanted to get this thing over with. These brats would probably be a handful, and I have practice for Sunday night's game at 3.

"Just a moment," She said, composing herself. She then went inside and instructed all of the kindergartners to gather round in a circle.

"Okay class," She began, "Please welcome our special guest, Townsville Tigers' quarterback, Brick Jojo!"

"YAY!" The class clapped and cheered as I walked inside.

Let's get this over with.

* * *

><p><em>(Boomer's POV)<em>

I decided to go to the spa to get a mud mask. I mean, I've got to keep my face nice and smooth _somehow_. It isn't fruity for guys to get facials… right? I mean, Brick and Butch say so, but they think _everything_ I do is fruity. One time I decided to go to a yoga class, and Brick called me a fag! What an ass!

I ended up at the Riverside Day Spa. I would have gone to the Townsville Day Spa, but… let's just say I burned a few bridges over there.

**An Hour Later**

"Okay, so," The black-haired woman said popping her gum as she opened the cash register, "Since you got the mud mask, that'll be 45 dollars."

"Uh, yeah, here's the mon-"

"Oh, look at the time!" The woman began, "It's time for my break." The woman snapped her fingers together twice before saying, "Bubbles, take care of this!"

"Yes, Mandy," A voice replied. I turned around and saw... holy crap, a gorgeous, blue-eyed blonde. Probably one of the most gorgeous girls I've seen in awhile. She was wearing a light blue mid-sleeved oxford shirt, black slacks, and light blue flats. Her silky, blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. She made her way over to the cash register and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles! How may I assist you today?" She gave me a warm smile. Man, she was pretty.

"Uh," I began, "I've already been assisted. I'd just like to pay for the treatment."

"Oh," She said, blushing. I handed her the money and she handed me the receipt not too long afterward.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. I studied her features for a bit longer. She was _gorgeous_.

"Are you okay? What are you staring at?" She raised an eyebrow, however I saw that she was slightly blushing.

"You," I said, grinning. I saw her eyes widen. "I'm sorry, I just find you _very_ attractive."

She blushed again, her cheeks turning bright pink. "No need to be sorry. But, thanks for the compliment."

"Are you a parking ticket?" I began, "Cause you've got _fine_ written all over you."

She giggled. "You're funny. Corny, but funny."

"Hey, corny is my middle name!" I said, grinning. "Well, actually, it's Daniel…"

She gave me a warm, gentle smile. "So, what's your first name?"

"Boomer," I replied casually.

"Interesting name," She replied. "I'm Bubbles... wait, I think you knew that already."

"It's fine. Bubbles is such a cute name."

She smiled. "You know how you said I was attractive a couple of minutes ago?" She asked, her smile turning into a huge grin, "Well, the feeling's mutual."

Wow, she finds me attractive! **HA**! Wait until I gloat to Brick and Butch!

"Really?" I asked, my deep blue eyes widening.

She gave me a toothy grin. "Yeah, I do."

**10 Minutes Later...**

"So, what's your alma mater? I attended Johnson University, but my brothers attended Vaden University in Townsville." I asked her.

"That's so weird! I attended Riverside Community College, but my sisters attended Vaden University in Townsville, too!"

"That _is_ weird," I said, rubbing my chin.

She smiled. "You know, Boomer, you look like someone I-"

"Bubbles!" The raven-haired woman from before called, "Quit flirting with customers and pay attention!"

"I'm sorry," Bubbles said, embarrassed. She turned to me again, smiling. "It was nice talking to you."

"Same," I replied. I was about to walk away when I realized something. "Hey, would you mind if I called you sometime?"

"Not at all," She beamed. She grabbed a pen from her shirt pocket and wrote her number on my hand. "Call me anytime!"

"I'll be glad to," I said. I waved to her while I was walking to the exit. Before I knew it, I went headfirst into the wall, instead of walking out the exit door.

"Ugh…" I groaned, wincing in pain. Damn it, my luck with doors just isn't all that great this week.

"Boomer!" Bubbles ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine," I replied.

In addition to getting a hot girl's number, I also got a massive headache. Nice one, Boomer, you moron.

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

"So in conclusion, boys and girls," I began, "Always follow your dreams."

The entire class clapped and cheered. Finally, now I can get out of-

"Okay, class, any questions for Mr. Jojo?" Ms. Keane asked the class.

…Damn.

"I have one!" A chubby kid with brunette hair exclaimed, waving his hand in the air.

"Yes, Billy? What's your question for Mr. Jojo?"

"What's it like being a football star? Do you get lots of hot babes? If you know what I mean…"

"Uh, Billy," Ms. Keane began, "That doesn't pertain to-"

"It's fine." I shrugged. I didn't mind any questions, as long as I was able to get out of here.

"But to answer your question, Billy, being the quarterback of a major football team does have its perks." I smirked.

"Okay, any other questions?" Ms. Keane asked.

"I have one," a quiet voice said suddenly. I looked around and spotted a little girl with long, red hair and pink eyes. Wait - _Pink_ eyes? There's only one other person I know with pink eyes... well, two, but Berserk's eyes were more of a magenta shade.

"Yes, Bailey? What's your question?" Ms. Keane asked, smiling at the red-headed kindergartner.

"Do you have any family? Like, a brother or sister? Are you married? Do you have kids?" She asked me, her pink eyes full of hope. Gee, those were a lot of questions.

"Uh," I began, "I have two brothers, Butch and Boomer. No, I'm not married, and I don't have any kids." Not like I'd really want any.

"Any more questions?" Ms. Keane asked the class. They all shook their head no.

"Well, thank you Mr. Jojo for visiting our class today," Ms. Keane said, smiling. "It was a pleasure."

"Yeah, sure," I said awkwardly. "Thanks for having me."

"Okay class, say bye to Mr. Jojo!"

"Bye-bye!" The kindergartners said simultaneously.

Thank God that was over. Although, there is _one_ thing that's bothering me… that little girl with pink eyes. I mean, the only other person who I know with light pink eyes is my ex, Blossom, but she couldn't have had kids _this_ early, right? She's only two years younger than me, so she should only be about twenty-five. If that little girl is around four or five years old, then Blossom would have had her when she was around twenty-one. That just doesn't seem... logical. There's no way that's Blossom's kid. I have nothing to worry about.

I was on my way out until-

"Okay, class, it's Friday, so that means it's time for show and tell!" Ms. Keane said excitedly. "Bailey Utonium, why don't you come up first and show the class what you brought?" My red eyes widened in shock.

And then a bell rang inside my head.

_Utonium_. Those big, pink eyes. So _that's_ why she seemed so familiar to me. Holy shit, I was wrong. She _was_ Blossom's daughter. My mind can't even fathom this. How could she have moved on so quickly? I mean, sure, I've had my fair share of girlfriends, all who were extremely hot by the way, but it's not like I really liked them. At least, not as much as I liked Blossom. I still cared for Blossom… after all of these years. Hell, the only reason I even started a relationship with Berserk was because her physical appearance was so similar to Blossom's…

Blossom must be married by now, then. _Fuck_!

Shit, Brick, she's just some girl you dated for nearly two years in college, why are you getting so worked up over it? Why are you letting it bother you so damn much? You have _all_ of these hot bitches on you 24/7. Yet you're still hung up over one girl who has apparently moved on with her life! What you had with her was five years ago, dude, get over it.

…But I _can't_ get over it. She was the love of my life.

Oh God, I'm starting to sound like a fruit cup - sort of like Boomer. But… it was true. I can't deny that.

I finally reached the outside of the school building. I had a couple of hours before I headed over to practice. I leaned against the brick wall (Heh.) and rubbed my chin as I looked back on the day I left for the NFL.

**Flashback - Five Years Ago**

_"So this is it," I held Blossom's left hand in mine, and stroked back a strand of her long, red hair with my right. "This is the end."_

_Her eyes were red, from all of the crying. She looked up at me and bit her lip. "I guess so."_

_I put my arms around her waist, embracing her. I pulled her closer to me, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, Blossom. I really am. It's just-"_

_"It's your dream," She said, finishing my sentence. She sighed, "I know."_

_"I still don't get why we have to break up," I said, pulling away, "We can try to make it work. You don't even want to try?"_

_"Brick, you're going to be traveling and you'll have to practice all of the time. You won't have time for me."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"But I do, Brick. You'll be practicing all day, and then you'll be too tired to hang out. I don't want to be with someone like that. I want someone who will have time for and will pay attention to **me**." She turned away from me, putting her head in her hands._

_"Bloss," I turned her around to face me. "Just give it a chance. **Please**."_

_"I'm sorry," She said, shaking her head as more tears fell from her eyes. She said, her voice cracking, "It'll be best for both of us, Brick. You've got your dreams, and I've got mine… they would clash."_

_"Brick," My Dad, Monty Jojo said as he came up to me. "We have to get going. We need to meet with the coach."_

_"Just a minute, Dad, I'm kind of in the middle of something here."_

_"Well, hurry the hell up." He walked back over to the car where my brother, Butch, was._

_"I wish you the best, Brick. I'll miss you," She buried her head into my chest and sobbed._

_"I want you to promise me something, Blossom," I said. She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. My big, red eyes._

_"Never forget about me," I finally said. "I know we'll be going our separate ways, but just… never forget about me. I mean, if you want to date other people, it's fine, just always remember me. And I'll do the same."_

_"**BRICK**__!" My Father exclaimed from the car._

_"Damn it, Dad, I'm coming!" _

_"Oh, Brick," Blossom said, choking up tears. She stroked my cheek and said, "I'll never forget you, but I don't want to date other people..."_

_"But we're breaking up, Bloss. We have to see other people. I mean, it'll be hard for me to move on," I began, "But we can't stay hung up on each other."_

_She sighed, blinking her left eye to prevent a tear from coming out, "I-"_

_I cut her off by cupping her chin and bringing my lips to hers. We shared a sweet, passionate kiss. Although it only lasted for less than a minute, it seemed to last for much longer…_

_We pulled apart. I gave her one more hug and whispered "I'll always love you" in her ear. _

…_Okay, that was kind of sappy, I'll admit. But for her, I didn't care._

_I waved goodbye to Blossom and her sister Buttercup, who was in the same area, and walked over to where my Dad and brother were. I got in the car, and my Dad pulled off. _

_When I looked back to where my ex-girlfriend was, I saw her in Buttercup's arms, sobbing hysterically._

**End Flashback.**

"I don't want to date other people," She told me. Yet she got over me so quickly by dating someone else almost immediately after and giving birth to _their_ child? It took me over a year to start another relatonship!

I punched the brick wall out of anger. I felt pain almost immediately afterward. Shit.

Whatever, fuck it. But you know what? If Blossom has moved on, then I should move on also. Blossom is apparently living her life happily with her husband and child, while I'm sitting around moping over her ass. Brick Jojo doesn't mope around over one chick. Oh, no. _Hell_ to the no. I'm going to get over her. Right now. And I should start by…

…Giving Berserk a phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped y'all liked it. And again, I'm sorry for updating nearly a week later. I'll try to update more quicker! I think I owe you guys that much. <strong>

**The Reds will meet each other face to face soon (I actually don't know when... but it's soon!) so please don't fret!**

**Haha, anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Reviews would be nice! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and for the story in general. It really makes me happy :D **

**Hope you like!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

"Oh, Brick," Berserk said, tracing her fingers down my rock hard abs. She was breathing heavily. "I'm so glad you came around. That was _amazing_."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, looking at her, trying to change the subject. "You know, babe, I've been thinking…"

"What is it, Brickie-Bear?" Her magenta eyes widened as she looked at me.

I scowled. "I told you not to call me that."

She pouted. "Ugh, fine, whatever."

"Anyway, like I was saying," I began, "I was thinking that we should move the wedding date. Instead of it being Valentine's Day next year, I thought it could be this December instead."

"Oh, Brickie-"

I growled.

"I mean, _Brick_," She corrected herself as she moved closer to me and nuzzled my neck, "I'd love to get married in December."

"The sooner, the better," I said. If I was going to get move on from Blossom, then I needed to make Berserk my wife fast. I mean, even though I don't really _love_ her… it's better than nothing, right? I hope so.

"So…" She said, putting her right arm around my neck and putting her left hand through my wild red hair, "How about we go for another round?"

"You read my mind," I smirked. I roughly attacked her lips with my own, and almost immediately afterward, my hands began to roam all over her curvaceous body. One of her hands rested on my chiseled back, the other grabbing fistfuls of my red hair. I quickly pulled apart, extended my hand over to my drawer, and pulled it open. I was about to grab some protection until my door was opened.

…Crap, I really should have locked that shit.

"Master Brick, your coa-" Philippe noticed two nude figures before him and his eyes widened. "Oh _my_!"

"Ugh! _No_ privacy!" Berserk said as she took the sheet covers and covered her nude body. "Brick, why didn't you lock the door?"

"Damn it, Berserk, it was an accident," I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for any of her nagging. I turned to Philippe. "Shit, Philippe, don't you knock?"

"I'm sorry, Master Brick," Philippe said as he closed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath, "Your coach called and wanted me to remind you that your practice starts in 25 minutes." He walked out awkwardly, closing the door behind him.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. "Blo- Uh, Berserk, we're going to have to pick this up later."

Uh, yeah, remember earlier when I said I was going to get over Blossom? Well, so far, this shit isn't working.

She grinned. "It's alright with me. Practicing means you have a better chance at winning this Sunday's football game, and that means more mone- I mean, it's one game closer to the Championships!"

Yeah, sure.

I grabbed my boxers from the ground and quickly slipped them on, simply standing there shirtless. I turned to look at Berserk. "Get out of the covers and put your clothes on. I have to leave in a bit."

"Ugh, fine. I thought you liked me better with my clothes off anyway."

I wasn't going to lie, her breast _were_ pretty fantastic… I mean, not as fantastic as Blossom's-

Shit, Brick, you're doing it again!

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom's POV)<em>

I parked my silver Honda Odyssey in the school parking lot and walked over to where Bailey and her classmates were. She spotted me instantly, and ran up to me.

"Mommy mommy mommy!" She said, jumping up and down, "I wanna tell you all about my day today!"

"Alright, sweetie, when we get inside the car," I grabbed her hand and we walked over to my car. I strapped her in and closed the door, and immediately afterward, I got into the driver's seat and put on my own seatbelt. I began to pull out the parking lot when Bailey began to tell me about her day.

"Mommy, it was so cool!" She began, "After lunchtime we had a special guest come to our classroom! He talked to us about _pear_severance! Oh, and at show and tell, I showed the whole class Mr. Fuzzy! Everyone liked him!"

"I think you mean perseverance, honey," I corrected her, smiling, "And that's nice. Who was this special guest?"

"Mommy, it was _Brick Jojo_! The football player!" She said excitedly, "And I asked him if he had any family! He said he has two brothers, but no kids. Poor guy!"

My pink eyes widened in shock. Brick? At Bailey's school? What? How? _Why_? Please, please, _please_ tell me this is a joke. _Please_ tell me that Bailey is simply making all of this up.

…But she wasn't. Ugh, damn it.

How could this have happened? How could you let this happen, Blossom? Well, you didn't know Brick would end up making an appearance at her school, but… ugh! You're so stupid, Blossom. Stupid, stupid, stupid-

"MOMMY, WATCH OUT!"

I quickly looked up and saw an old lady walking across the street, using a wooden cane to get by. I immediately swerved the car in order to avoid the pedestrian. I put my hand to my chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Bailey asked me worriedly. I turned back to face my daughter, and her pink eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, honey, I'm alright," I said reassuringly. "Don't cry. Mommy's fine."

"I sorry, mommy, I was just scared," She said, her voice in a quiet whisper. She held her stuffed animal close to her chest.

"Don't be scared, we're all right." I tried to lift up her spirits by giving her a warm smile.

She wiped a few of her tears away and then she gave me a weak smile. "Okay."

I sighed as I recovered and got back onto the road.

I smacked by right hand onto my forehead. Bailey met her father without even knowing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, 9:10 PM <strong>- _(Bubbles' POV)_

I walked inside my house and closed the door behind me. I put my bag down on the coffee table and plopped myself on the black leather couch. The spa is only a couple of blocks away, so I'm able to simply walk to and from work. Man, speaking of work, today was a _blast_! I met this really cute guy while I was at work. His name is Boomer, and he's a total hottie! He even asked me for my-

Oh, won't you look at that? I'm getting a phone call. It's an unknown number… ugh, this better be good.

"Hello?" I answered bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bubbles," The somewhat deep intimidated voice began, "Sorry if I bothered you."

That voice… oh! It was Boomer!

"Boomer!" I said suddenly. I smacked my forehead. Darn it, Bubbles, don't scare him off with your 'tude! "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to come off that way!"

He chortled. "It's okay, Bubbles. I just called to see if you wanted to talk-"

"I'd love to talk!" I cut him off.

"Great," He said casually. He may have sounded calm on the outside, but I had a feeling he was acting like a giddy little girl on the inside.

* * *

><p><em>(Boomer's POV) <em>

"I'd love to talk!" She said, cutting me off.

"Great," I answered coolly. SQUEE! She wants to talk to _me_! On the _phone_! Oh yeah, oh yeah, go Boomer, it's your birthday!

* * *

><p><em>(Butch's POV)<em>

"Man, I'm wiped out," I mumbled to myself as I set my dark green gym bag on the carpet floor. I just got back from the gym, and holy shit, I reek. …I _love_ it!

The gym was pretty boring without Brick, considering we usually go together, but he's still at that damn football practice. Well, I shouldn't get too mad, he pays the bills.

I turned around and spotted Boomer on the couch, who was on the phone, grinning wide as hell. What a loser. I would mess with him right now… but damn it, I'm too tired. He should feel lucky tonight.

Speaking of phones… I better call Buttercup about our date tomorrow. Heh.

I walked down the hall and entered my room, which was surrounded by walls, covered in dark green paint. The floor was covered in soft, black carpet. I took off my forest green T-Shirt, which was full of sweat, and threw it on my bed, which was covered with dark green bed sheets. I kicked off my Dark Green/Black Nikes and put them in the corner of my bedroom. Finally, I took out my Android phone and clicked on Buttercup's name on my speed dial. I waited for her phone to ring, and after three rings, she answered.

"Ugh, hello? Butch?" She seethed. Well, _someone's_ angry.

"You don't sound too excited to hear my voice," I smirked.

"I'm not in the mood," She said, sighing, "I've had a long day, and I'm sitting on the bus next to this old geezer who smells like cheese."

I laughed. "Sucks. Your car isn't fixed yet? I paid that idiot extra to fix it quickly."

"The mechanic said not until tomorrow," She said, annoyed. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to remind you about our date tomorrow," I said simply.

"Yeah, Butch, because I'm too stupid to remember that."

"Someone's a bit feisty today, hmm?" I teased.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm at my stop," She paused. "See you tomorrow."

"It's a date." I grinned.

"Yeah, it's a date," She said, her tone of voice changed. It was... softer, and kinder.

I hung up the phone and put my phone in the pocket of my black basketball shorts when I heard it vibrating again. I took it out of my pocket and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Butch," A New Yorker accent said into the phone, "How we doin'?"

"Ace," I said casually, "We're doing fine. We're going out tomorrow night."

"Good, good. Man, I'm gonna make her pay for dumping me three years ago. Make sure you get close to her, ya know? She needs to gain your trust so everything will work out. If this plan don't work-"

"Ace," I said coolly, trying to assure him that everything would go according to plan, "Don't worry about it. It'll work out. You can _trust_ me."

"I'm trustin' ya, Butch. Don't screw this up, capiche?" He confided in me.

"I won't," I replied, a bit irritated. "Look, I got to go. We'll discuss this later."

"Damn right we'll discuss this later. And remember, don't screw this up. I ain't go through all that trouble to slice her tires for nothin'."

"Yeah, whatever," I hung up the phone and put it on the surface of my wooden dresser. I smirked.

Buttercup would be going out on another date with me tomorrow, which meant one step closer to Ace's plan. Not to mention I would be getting paid big bucks for this shit. Score! You know what, Butch, you're a pretty intelligent guy, despite what everyone else thinks.

_Hook, line, and sinker_.

* * *

><p><em>(Bubbles' POV)<em>

"So, Bubbles, I was wondering…" Boomer began, "If you'd like to hang out with me this Sunday night?"

My light blue eyes widened.

Oh my gosh! A date? With _me_? Well, it's not really a date, we're just hanging out, but… oh my gosh! I mean, even though we've barely known each other for a day… OH MY GOSH! I am just so ecstatic! How am I going to do my hair? What am I going to wear? What am I-

"Bubbles? You there?" Boomer asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm here," I said. "And Boomer… I'd love to!"

"Sweet! We'll be going to the Townsville Tigers game on Sunday. I got hooked up with some tickets!"

"Oh, football?" I said, the sadness was obvious in my voice. I wasn't the biggest fan of sports, especially rough sports like football. I don't really think it's the best place to hang out… but he seems excited, so why not give it a try?

"You don't like football?" He asked sadly.

"I'll be honest. I'm not really a fan," I admitted. I hope he wasn't upset.

"Oh, whatever, it's fine," He replied nonchalantly.

"But if it's a chance to get to know you," I said, trying to be positive, "Then I'd love to hang out with you on Sunday night."

"REALLY?" He said, a bit too loudly. He cleared his voice and coolly said, "Oh, great, that's awesome. The game starts at 5:15, so I'll pick you up at 4:30. Can you tell me your address?"

I gave Boomer my address and after exchanging goodbyes, we hung up the phone. Well, not before playing a game of "You hang up first!" for at least five minutes.

I really can't wait to hang out with Boomer this Sunday night! Whoo hoo! Go me!

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom's POV)<em>

"Mommy?" Bailey asked me, her pink eyes full of hope, "Can you read me another bedtime story?"

"Bailey," I sighed in exasperation, "I've read you two bedtime stories already. You need to go to sleep."

She folded her arms and pouted. "Please, Mommy? Just one _more_? I promise this will be the last one!"

"Okay, okay," I said as I got off from her bed and walked over to her bookshelf. I examined my choices until I came across an interesting one. "Hmm, this one looks decent."

I walked back over to my daughter's bed and took a seat on her pink and white bed sheets.

"Yay! Another story!" She beamed.

I smiled. I opened the book and began to read.

**10 Minutes Later**

"So Apollo's mother reunited with his estranged father, and the three of them lived happily ever after."

I closed the book and took a look at my red-headed daughter, who let out a soft yawn. I smiled. "Tired?"

"Yeah," She whispered as she stretched her arms above her head and let out another yawn. "I sleepy."

"Well, it's time for bed," I got up from her bed and put the book away. I walked back over to Bailey and began to tuck her in. "Did you at least enjoy the story?"

"Ya," She said as she grabbed her stuffed animal held it close to her. "It made me… think."

"Well, don't think too much," I said as I walked over to the door. I turned around and gave her a warm smile. "You need to get your rest. Goodnight, Bailey." I was about to switch off the light until-

"Wait! Mommy!" She called out.

"Yes, honey? What's the matter?" I said, exasperated. I hope she didn't want another bedtime story. Three was enough for tonight!

"Do I…" She paused, looking at me. "Do I have a daddy?"

My eyes widened. Oh God. "Wh-what?"

"Do I have a daddy?" She repeated.

I blinked my eyes. "No, sweetie," I sighed, "It's just me."

"But my friend Sasha was telling me her daddy is taking her camping tomorrow," She said. Her lip began to tremble and immediately afterward, a tear had escaped her right eye. "And I was just thinking about how I don't got no daddy…"

My heart shattered into a million pieces when I saw her tear up. I felt so bad for lying to her about her father, but it was best if she didn't know about Brick at all. He'd have no time for her, and she didn't deserve that.

I walked over and gave my daughter a tight hug. I pulled away and pushed some of the strands of her auburn hair away from her face. I put my hands on her shoulders and said, "Listen to me, honey. It's unfortunate that your daddy isn't in your life, but guess what? I'm here, and I love you with all my heart. I'll always be here for you." I wiped her tears with my thumb.

She sniffled. "I just… I wish I had a daddy, like other kids."

I looked into her pink eyes, identical to mine, and saw them fill with sadness; even more than before. I felt a tear escape my eye, but I quickly wiped it away. I couldn't let her know that I too felt bad that Brick wasn't in her life. I know it's all my fault, _everything_ is my fault…

But it was too late now. Brick didn't know about Bailey, and vice versa. And I planned for it to remain that way.

"Even if you don't have a father, honey, you have a mother that loves you, and two aunts that love you just as much," I gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her once more.

"I guess so," She pulled away from the hug. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "I love you, mommy. And Aunties Bubbles and Buttercup."

"We love you too," I said, smiling. I got up and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, mommy."

I turned off the lights and closed her bedroom door, leaving her to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Please review! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews left for the last chapter! You guys are awesome~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 5:00 PM<strong>

_(Blossom's POV)_

Today was Saturday, which meant that we were all home today. No work, no school. Today was also Buttercup's second date with Butch. They were going to go see _The Phantom of the Opera_ on Broadway. I didn't know Butch was into stuff like that. You learn something new everyday, huh?

I still wasn't so oh-so-thrilled about Buttercup going on another date with Butch… but she's my sister, so I should be happy for her, I guess.

Bailey was in the living room, playing with her dolls, while Bubbles and I were helping Buttercup get ready.

"Ow!" Buttercup said, rubbing her ear tenderly, "Bubbles, pay attention! That hurt!"

"Sorry," Bubbles said apologetically. She set the straightening iron on the carpet floor and unplugged it from the wall.

Minutes later, Bubbles had finished Buttercup's black hair by tying it in a simple, yet elegant bun.

"Yay, now it's time to pick out your outfit!" Bubbles exclaimed as she ran over to Buttercup's closet. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a sleeveless, puffy, lime-green dress. "Oh, what about this, Buttercup? It's so _cute_!"

"Bubbles, she's just going to Broadway, not prom," I said out of exasperation. I turned to Buttercup. "Why don't you just wear some dress pants and a nice blouse? You aren't much of a dress person."

Bubbles rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Well, I'm sorry that I want Buttercup to actually look _presentable_ on her date!"

"Buttercup will be the talk of the town if she wears that thing!" I cried, folding my arms. "Buttercup will be wearing pants and a blouse, and that's final."

"No, she'll be wearing this beautiful dress!" Bubbles exclaimed as her eyebrows furrowed - indicating that she was mad.

"No!"

"_Yes_!"

"No-"

"Quiet!" Buttercup spat, her hands on her hips. Oh boy, she looked pissed. "Look, neither of you are my mother, so quit it. _I'm_ the one who's going on this date, so _I'll_ be picking out what _I_ want to wear. Got it?"

"Fine," Bubbles and I said simultaneously, feeling defeated.

"Now if you don't mind," Buttercup pointed to her door, "I'd like to get dressed. _Alone_."

"But, Buttercup-" I started.

She scowled. "I said _alone_, Blossom. By myself. In solitude. _Alone_."

I rolled my eyes. "We got it the first time."

Bubbles and I walked out of the room, waiting for our sister to get dressed.

**20 Minutes Later**

Bubbles and I were waiting for Buttercup to finish dressing up in the main hallway of our house. What was taking so long? Buttercup was usually a swift dresser.

The silence was removed by the creaking of Buttercup's door. Bubbles and I looked up to see Buttercup, who looked… _gorgeous_ and _amazing_ and _girly_, oh my!

Buttercup, girly? She was more of a tomboy! I can't believe what I'm seeing!

She was wearing a form-fitting lime-green dress which stopped at her knees, which by the way, was strapless. The dress literally showed off _every_ curve. Her back was bare and her cleavage was a bit noticeable, but that didn't matter. She completed the look with silver 3-inch heels, a silver pearl necklace and matching earrings.

"You look phenomenal!" I said, examining my sister's outfit.

"Forget phenomenal, you look _sexy_!" Bubbles joined in, her grin wide.

Buttercup's cheeks immediately turned a light pink color. She simpered, "Shut up. Both of you."

"Where did you get that dress?" Bubbles said in awe, "It looks so cute on you."

Buttercup shrugged. "I was saving it for a special occasion."

"Aw!" Bubbles beamed. "You saved it for Butch!"

Buttercup growled. Hah, I could tell she was getting annoyed. "Moving on… can you guys help me with my makeup?"

_(No POV)_

10 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bailey said as she dropped her doll and ran to the door. She had to stand on the tip of her toes to reach the doorknob, but she eventually opened the door successfully.

Before her stood a man who was dressed in a dark green button up long-sleeved dress shirt, black slacks, and black loafers. He had black hair and his eyes were green - dark green to be exact. His hands were in his pockets, however he had a small smile on his face.

It was Butch Jojo.

"Hi stranger, can I help you?" Bailey said in her cute, four-year old voice.

"Uh," Butch started, "Is-"

"Are you looking for my mommy? She has long, red hair like me! Oh, or are you looking for Auntie Bubbles? Or Auntie Buttercup?" Bailey asked, her pink eyes widening.

"Uh…" Butch had to think for a minute. "The second one?"

"Oh, Auntie Bubbles?"

"No, no! I meant the third one."

"Auntie Buttercup! I'll get her, you wait just right here mister!" And with that, Bailey ran to her Aunt's room.

_(Back to Blossom's POV)_

"There, all done," I said as I put the finishing touches on Buttercup's makeup. She didn't have _too_ much makeup on - it was just the right amount.

"Look in the mirror!" Bubbles exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Buttercup nodded and looked in the mirror. Her light green eyes widened. "I look… _hot_," She whispered.

"Hell yeah you do!" I smiled.

Suddenly, Buttercup's bedroom door had opened - and the person who opened it was my daughter, Bailey.

"Auntie Buttercup, someone is here for you!" Bailey exclaimed. She then paused, and took a look at Buttercup. She smiled. "Auntie Buttercup, you look so prettyful!"

Buttercup smiled. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Wait," I interrupted, "I didn't hear a doorbell ring."

"Oh my God, Butch must be here," Buttercup panicked. "How's my hair? How's my outfit? Do I look okay?"

"Buttercup, shut up," I said. "You look amazing."

"Yeah, go out there and blow him away!" Bubbles said, pushing Buttercup out of the room.

_(Butch's POV)_

After the little red-headed girl left, I couldn't stop thinking about her. No, I'm not a pedophile, you assholes. Granted, she looked like Blossom (or at least what I can _remember_ of Blossom), but something else about her… she kind of reminded me of-

"Introducing!" A blue-eyed blonde-haired woman said before me. I'm guessing she was Buttercup's other sister. "Buttercup Utonium!"

My dark green eyes widened when I saw a beaut- I mean Buttercup before me. She looked… _sexy_. And gorgeous. And amazing. And… damn it, Butch, you're not supposed to fall for her! _Stick to the plan_!

"Buttercup," I swallowed, "You look… great." Well, if I was going to stick to the plan, I had to compliment her somewhat, right?

Yeah, Butch, you're just complimenting her. Nothing else. No feelings.

"Thanks," She smiled, her cheeks turning bright pink.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"I was born ready," She replied. She turned around and waved goodbye to her sisters and niece, and we were out the door.

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

I parked my car on the side of the street and walked inside the apartment building. I went inside the elevator and went to the third floor, where my fiancée's residence was. I had just gotten back from a long football practice, so I was a bit… smelly. And sweaty.

I knocked on her door and waited for it to open, but after waiting for a few minutes, she didn't come to open her door. That's strange, I saw her magenta Volkswagen (That _I_ bought for her) in the apartment parking lot…

I knocked on it once more, but still no response. So I checked under her _Welcome_ mat to see if there was a spare key, and luckily there was one. I unlocked the door and made my way inside.

"Berserk?" I asked. "Berserk?" I asked again, a bit more louder this time.

"I'm here," My red-headed fiancée said as she closed her bedroom door. She was wearing a dark pink bathrobe, and her hair was terribly disheveled.

"I missed you," She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, deepening the kiss immediately afterwards. She pushed me on her plush, magenta couch. She sat on my lap and started to make out with me once more. We could go on for hours if we wanted to.

It was getting hot and heavy until I heard a scream.

"AH! A spider!" It was from her bedroom. The voice was masculine.

I pulled apart from the kiss and raised an eyebrow. "Is someone else here?"

Instead of answering me, she kissed me… again.

"Don't… worry… about… it…" She said in-between kisses.

I pulled apart once more. I got up from the couch and walked past her. I was walking over to her room until she stopped me.

She put her arms on the door, blocking it. "Please don't go in there, it's not that big of a deal," She begged.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "If it's not that big of a deal, then you wouldn't mind me going in there, no?"

"Brick, _please_," She pleaded. Her magenta eyes were filled with fright.

I pushed her out of my way effortlessly and opened the door to her bedroom.

On her bed was a man with shaggy brunet hair, a pointed nose, and freckles. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a blackish color. He was wearing grey boxer briefs and a black shirt that said _Mitch Rocks _on it.

And then I connected the dots.

Oh hell no. She was... cheating on me?

Not only was she cheating on me, but she was cheating on me with Mitch Michelson - my _teammate_.

"Brick, baby," Berserk said from behind me, "It's not what it looks like."

"Save it," I seethed. I mean, really? I take this chick back and she cheats on me. Like, that's really stupid. How could you cheat on _me_? I am a freakin' _God_. Okay, maybe that's taking it a bit too far - but shit, I am amazing.

"Brick, my buddy," Mitch said, putting his hands on my broad shoulders. He smirked, "How's it going?"

I shook his hands off of me. "Don't touch me," I spat angrily.

He chuckled. "Look, man, I just needed a good screwing. You know how it is."

"No," I gritted through my teeth, "I believe I don't. How could you do this to me, Mitch? We're fucking teammates!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Brick," He said snidely. He chuckled immediately afterwards.

I was seriously this close to punching the shit out of Mitch - but I decided against it. His bucktoothed ass wasn't worth it. Berserk wasn't worth it. I am _better_ than this. I'm fucking Brick Jojo, for crying out loud!

I smirked. "It's okay. You two morons aren't worth my time." I walked out of Berserk's bedroom, but not before turning around to face her and saying, "Oh, and if it was apparent earlier, we're through." I looked her up and down and sucked my teeth in annoyance. "Slut."

Fuck them. I had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday - 4:40 PM<strong>

_(Bubbles' POV)_

I sat on the couch impatiently as I was waiting for Boomer. He said he'd be here at 4:30! Where is he? Ugh. I was just _really_ excited to hang out with him today.

Although it was Autumn, it was pretty hot outside today. 80 Degrees! I decided to wear a pair of plaid light blue/white Bermuda shorts, a short sleeved white V-Neck, which showed a bit of cleavage, and white sandals. My blonde hair, usually tied in a ponytail, was instead tied in two low pigtails. Buttercup said I was too old to wear my hair that way… but, whatever!

I decided not to tell Blossom about me going to the Tigers vs. Lions game with Boomer, since, well, it'd remind her of Brick. She was at our friend Robin's house… so, she won't care where I am right now, right?

I heard a honk outside, and I opened the door to see a Cobalt Blue Ford Mustang parked outside. It must be Boomer! I walked outside and got into the passenger seat of his car. It had that new car smell. I loved it.

He looked at me up and down and smiled. "You look… casual."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. "You too." He was wearing a dark blue V-Neck, khaki shorts, and dark blue/black Vans.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded.

Boomer and I reached the stadium twenty minutes later. We sat at the front of the bleachers, because that's where our tickets were assigned. The game didn't start until 5:15, which meant we had about ten minutes to spare.

"So," Boomer began, attempting to make conversation, "Why don't you like football? You didn't sound so pleased on the phone."

"It's a rough sport," I said quickly, "And it's dangerous."

I felt his blue eyes staring at me, so I turned to face him. "What?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "Your reason just doesn't sound… genuine."

Not_ genuine_? How was my reason not genuine? …Ugh, he was right. It wasn't. I mean, football was a pretty rough sport, and I didn't like stuff like that, but that wasn't the legitimate reason as to why I wasn't a fan of football.

But am I able to trust Boomer? I met the guy two days ago..

"You're right," I sighed, "That isn't the real reason."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what _is _the real reason?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I began. You better know what you're doing Bubbles.. this is about your sister here! But Boomer seems trustworthy, so why not?

"Okay, well... when my sister was in college, she had this boyfriend..." I began.

"Uh huh..."

"And she ended up getting pregnant by him. But he didn't know… because she didn't tell him," I sighed.

"Okay…" He raised an eyebrow. "So what does that have to do with anything?"

I continued, "She didn't tell him because he got drafted to play football, and then they ended up going their separate ways. Her ex-boyfriend actually plays for this team."

"Oh… rough," Boomer said, comforting me by rubbing my back, "I'm sorry, Bubbles."

"Don't feel sorry for me, it has nothing to do with me," I began. I sighed, "It's just… I don't know. After that, I've just developed… a _hate_ for football. Silly reason, I kn-"

All of a sudden, the sound of an air horn filled the stadium. That meant the introduction of the players was about to take place.

"And now," The announcer began, "Here are the players for the Townsville Tigers!" The crowd roared in excitement.

"First up," Said the announcer, "Is wide receiver, Mitch Mitchelson!"

A man with shaggy brunet hair ran across the field confidently. After that, he put his helmet on.

Boomer then tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, my light blue eyes meeting his dark blue ones. It looked like he wanted to tell me something; which is good because the introduction seemed boring.

"Listen, I'll even let you in on a little secret, considering you told me something," Boomer said, a bit louder due to the noise. When he said this, his dark blue eyes suddenly became filled with sadness.

He sighed, "All the girls I've ever talked to only used me to get closer to my brother. He plays for this team," He said sadly. "They acted like they liked me. And as soon as I would bring them over to my house, they'd ditch me as soon as they saw my brother."

He stared at me, waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, Boomer," I said, my voice genuine. Why would girls do that to such a sweet guy like Boomer? I don't get it. "You don't deserve that."

"I just… I hope you're not like all of those other girls, Bubbles. I really hope your different."

"Oh, Boomer," I said, holding his hand, "I'd never do something like that to you."

"Pinky swear?" He raised up his pinky.

I smiled. "Pinky swear."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" We said simultaneously. We both giggled at this.

"Hey, shut it, will ya?" A middle-aged man with a protruding belly and overalls said to us. "I'm tryin' tuh listen tuh da introductions!"

"Sorry," We blushed.

I changed the subject. "So, Boomer, which one's your brother?"

He paused for a moment. I could tell he was scanning the field for his brother. "That one," He pointed.

The guy Boomer had pointed to had a head full of red hair. His eyes looked… red…

My eyes widened.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, _no_! It _can't_ be! It can be anyone! Red eyes are pretty common, right? Atleast I think so...

"And last but not least," The announcer said, his voice getting louder, "The star quarterback, Brick Jojo!"

The crowd was louder than ever as Brick ran across the field. I even heard a "Go bro!" from Boomer. He put on his helmet immediately afterward and ran towards his team.

Boomer looked at me. "Yeah, he's a real _hunk_," He said sarcastically. He studied me a bit before raising an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Bubbles? You're as pale as ever. It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"B-because I just d-did," I choked out.

"What are you talking about?" Boomer asked quizzically.

"Your brother… is my sister's baby's father."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry these past few chapters have been a bit... er, filler. I promise that the Reds will be coming up soon (Either the next chapter or the chapter after that...) so stay tuned for that! I know there's been a lot of GreensBlues (Considering the Reds haven't even _met_ again yet), but I'm trying to get their development out of the way so the Reds will get all the spotlight later. :P**

**Anywhoo, reviews would be awesome!**

**(Also, I'm thinking about changing the name of the Title! Do you guys have any ideas? :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I really hope you guys like it!**

**And I'd also like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews for the last chapter. I think it's the most I've ever gotten for a single chapter! Teehee. :3**

**Anyway, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p><em>(Bubbles' POV)<em>

His dark blue eyes widened. "_Pardon_?" He asked in disbelief, choking on his soft drink.

Oh my God. So _that's_ why Boomer looked familiar to me when I met him for the first time. He was Brick's brother… and I just told him that Brick is the father of Blossom's child. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, _no_! Bubbles, why did you have to go off and blab that to him? Now he's probably going to tell his brother! You loud mouth! You are so _stupid_!

"I have to get out of here," I cried, rising up from my seat on the bleachers.

Boomer looked towards me. "Bubbles? Wait, Bubbles, where are you going?"

"Out of here!" I ran up the bleacher steps and out of the stadium, Boomer close behind me.

"Finally, those two lovebirds was gettin' in da way of ma football!" The big-bellied man in overalls said to himself, his country accent thick.

...

I stood by myself, my arms crossed, tears running down my cheeks. Blossom is going to _kill _me. Why did I have to tell? And why did I have to tell Brick's _brother_? I didn't mean to, honest! It just slipped out!

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled breathlessly as he caught up with me. He put his hands on my shoulders, trying to comfort me, "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" I sniffled. I looked up at him as I bit my lip, "I told you something that I wasn't supposed to tell _anyone_. Damn it, I'm so stupid. Now you're probably going to go and tell Brick what I said." I shook my head, "God, I am so stup-"

I was silenced by a quick, sweet, gentle kiss on my lips from Boomer. He pulled away slowly and took a deep breath. He looked at me.

"You're not stupid," He sighs, wiping my tears away with his two thumbs, "I know you aren't."

I stuttered, "I… I… I-"

He smiled at me. "Look, if it means that much to you and your sister, then I promise I won't tell Brick anything," He shrugged, "He hates kids anyway."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. I knew I could trust him. I just knew it!

"Your secret is safe with me, Bubbles," Boomer said, his voice genuine. He extended his hand toward me, and I took it without any second thought.

"Thanks, Boomer," I said softly. "Really."

"You're welcome," He replied. He smiled, "Now, how about we go back to the game? I hope we didn't miss much."

...

The game had eventually ended, the Tigers defeating the Lions by eighteen points. Brick, as usual, scored the majority of the touchdowns for the team.

"So, what did you think?" Boomer asked as we exited the stadium. "Did you change your mind about football after everything?"

I shrugged. "It was okay, I guess… it's still pretty rough, though. Did you see how they tackled number twenty-five on the field? It was horrible!"

He laughed. "Elmer Sglue? He'll be fine. I'm sure he's used to it by now."

We reached his car not too long afterward. After a chatty twenty minute drive, we finally arrived at my house.

"So, here's our stop," Boomer said sadly.

"I guess so," I whispered. I looked at him. "Promise to keep what I said to yourself?" I smiled softly as I held out my right pinky.

He smiled back as he linked his pinky with mine. "Promise."

"I'll call you later, Boomer," I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door to get out. I walked up the steps to my house and opened the door to go inside, but not before turning around and waving at him. He saw this, and waved back, before driving off.

I walked inside and gently closed the door behind me.

Today was a pretty great day.

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

After the game, which we won of course (With my help, because I am just that freakin' awesome), I made my way into the locker room where my fellow teammates were changing and hitting the showers.

"Great job tonight, bro," My teammate, Mike Believe said as he patted me on the back. "We're going to wipe the floor with the Steelers next week!"

"You can say that again," I said as I took off my shirt, revealing my six pack. I was headed toward the showers until I heard my name.

"Yo Brick," Mitch called out to me. I turned around and glared at him.

"What?" I asked bitterly. I was tired, and the last thing I wanted to do was talk to someone who slept with my then-girlfriend and felt no type of remorse.

He shrugged. "Hope you ain't still mad about what went down between me and your chick yesterday."

"I don't give a shit. We're broken up anyway," I turned back around.

"Besides," Mitch began, "That bitch is old news anyway. Now I'm after my real estate agent," He started grinning. "Nice red hair, these _unusual_ pink eyes… oh, and a _nice_ ass too! What's her name? Oh yeah, Blossom Utonium! She is fine with a capital F. She could use a good screwing."

…Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

I turned back around, my blood-red eyes glued to Mitch. "Did you just say _Blossom Utonium_?"

"Yeah," Mitch raised an eyebrow, "You know her?"

I have no idea what came over me, but the next thing I knew, I was sprinting towards Mitch and tackled him to the ground. I punched him mercilessly in the face until my teammates grabbed me and forced me off of him. I looked at Mitch, who had a black eye, blood gushing out of his left nostril, and a busted lip.

"What the _fuck_, Brick!" Mitch spat in a hoarse voice. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why I ought to-"

"Whoa, whoa, knock it off!" Elmer said, cutting him off. "Mitch, go get cleaned up."

Mitch walked away, grumbling a few curse words under his breath. Elmer turned to me.

"Now what the _hell_ has gotten into you, Brick? We just come out with a victory, and you're punching our teammate! We need every man we can get out there next week!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Coach Kessler said as he entered the room, his voice filled with anger. "I just saw Mitchelson with a black eye! Who's responsible for this?"

The room fell silent.

Coach Kessler chuckled. "I guess you boys didn't hear me _loud _and _clear_. Alrighty then, I'll simply repeat myself one more time. Who is responsible for Mitch's face?"

"His ugly ass parents, that's who," I spat angrily.

Coach turned to me. "I'm not in the mood for jokes, Brick. I'm being serious! Now, who did this?"

"Fine," I said, folding my arms, "I did it. And I don't feel bad about it either!" It was true, I didn't feel bad about it. His dumbass deserved the taste of my fists.

The Coach's pale skin immediately turned red. He clenched his teeth. He was angry, but I didn't really care. "Come to my office, Brick, and we'll discuss how _long _you're suspended for."

"_What_? But Coach, the team needs me-"

"**NOW**!" Coach Kessler barked.

I sighed as I followed Coach out of the room.

Freakin' Mitch Mitchelson.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

_(Blossom's POV)_

I waved goodbye to my daughter as she entered the school building. I drove out of town to Townsville to meet with my latest client, Mitch Mitchelson. He was the wide receiver for the Townsville Tigers, which also meant he knew Brick, my ex. Ugh, what a small world we live in...

I parked my car on the side of the street and walked up to the house that Mitch was interested in. Mitch was there, his hands in his pockets. He smirked upon seeing me.

"Hey, pretty lady."

"Mr. Mitchelson, I told you not to call me that. It's Ms. Utonium to you." I said, annoyed. His infatuation with me was _ridiculous_! Like I'd ever be interested in another football player. Been there, done that!

I studied his face, and noticed it was terribly bruised. Black eye, bruised lip, broken nose…

I narrowed my eyes. "What happened to you?"

He suddenly turned angry. "The jerk quarterback happened."

Quarterback? Oh, no… Brick did that to him?

"Really? What happened?" I asked, trying to find out why Brick did that to him.

"Well, short story long-"

"Uh, I believe it's long story short," I said, correcting him.

"Same shit." He shrugged. "Anyway, I told him I had this amazingly hot real estate agent, referring to you of course. Then the next thing I know, he tackles me! Fucking dick."

"He did that to you because of _me_?" I asked, appalled. If Brick did that because Mitch was interested in me... does that mean... he still has feelings for me? But, he's engaged... I guess he never forgot about me. Just like I never forgot about him. But how could I? He was the father of my child. That's kind of hard to forget!

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "Do the two of you know each other or somethin'?"

I paled. I couldn't tell Mitch about Brick and I. I had to lie.

"Uh, no, of course not! Why would you think that?" I lied, a bit horribly I might add.

"So then why-"

"Oh, look at the time! It's getting late. Let me show you the house. It has that parlor you wanted." I announced, trying to change the subject.

He shrugged. "Okay..." He smirked. "Whatever you say, pretty lady." He followed me into the house.

Ugh.

Freakin' Mitch Mitchelson.

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

So after the whole thing that went down between Mitch and I, Coach Kessler suspended me for the next two games. The fucking nerve. I am the one carrying that damn team. How are they supposed to win a game without _me_? I freakin' swear…

Considering I didn't have shit to do today, I decided to hang out with Boomer. He's a bit on the fruity side, sure, but at the end of the day, he's my little bro. And I love him.

Boomer had bought some Yoga videos awhile ago, and he said it'll help me release some stress… or something. I personally think Yoga is for losers, but I might as well give it a try.

This whole suspension thing was still bothering me, so I hope this helps me calm my nerves.

I pushed the center table back as Boomer placed two mats in front of the TV. I stood on the right one, and he stood on the left one.

"Boomer, are you sure this'll help?" I asked. If this ended up being a waste of time, I was going to choke a bitch.

"Dude, yoga is amazing!" Boomer said as he popped the yoga video in the DVD player. "You'll love it."

"If this isn't what I expect it to be, then I'm suing you."

"Just relax," Boomer took a deep breath. He took a look at the screen. "Oh look, it's starting."

"Hello there everyone, my name is Jillian and today we'll be doing a bit of yoga!" The brunette woman in the video said as she took her place on her mat. "All you need to do is relax, and follow my instructions!"

Boomer jumped up and down, clapping his hands at the same time in excitement. "Yay! I can't wait!"

I glared at him. "Shut the hell up, would you? Jesus Christ."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bro."

"Alright, now put the palms of your hands together, like so…" She said as she put both of the palms of her hands together, "Yes, yes! That's it!"

Instead of putting the palms of my hands together, I folded my arms. This was so stupid. Why did I let Boomer talk me into this?

Boomer looked over to me. He raised an eyebrow. "Brick, why aren't you doing it?"

"This shit is for losers," I grumbled. I mean really, who would waste their time doing this? This crap is bogus.

"No it's not!" Boomer said defensively. Of course he'd say that.

I groaned. "Yes, it is. That's exactly why _you're_ doing it."

He scoffed. "I'll have you know that chicks actually dig this stuff!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? _What_ chicks are we talking about here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," He grumbled.

"What was that?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing," Boomer said, giving up, "And fine. Suit yourself."

"Now take a deep breath," The woman said, taking a deep breath immediately afterwards. "Yes, keep doing it…"

"I feel so… _relaxed_." Boomer sighed.

I looked over to him, and he _did_ look truly relaxed.

…I guess it wouldn't hurt much to try, right? Just let go of your 'macho man' demeanor, Brick, and try something new. It won't kill you.

I put the palms of my two hands together and took a deep breath. I took a few more deep breaths afterward.

A little while later...

…I felt it! I felt relaxed!

"Boomer!" I yelled.

"Ow! What the hell, dude? You're supposed to be quiet! I'm meditating!" Boomer said, exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said carelessly, "Anyway, Boomer… I _feel_ it."

"You feel that hot air coming in too?" Boomer said, putting his hand on his forehead. "I knew I wasn't the only one! We need to crack open a window or something."

I smacked him upside the head. "No, you dipshit. I feel relaxed!" God, Boomer is so stupid sometimes. …Make that all time.

Boomer grinned. "Hah! I was right! I knew you'd like it!"

"Shut up, or I'll pound you." I said playfully.

After an hour, the video finished.

"So," Boomer began, "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was… different." I said. It was true, I never really did stuff like this before. I was always more of the rough type.

"…And?" Boomer asked.

I groaned. "Yoga isn't for pansies."

"I knew you'd come around!" Boomer said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, stretching my arms. "Speaking of come around, where the hell is Philippe? I'm starving."

I turned around and saw Philippe. "Ah, Philippe," I said, forcing myself up from the couch, "Just the man I wanted to see."

"What is it, Master Brick?"

"Look, Boomer and I are starving. Think you could whip us up some burgers or something?"

"No can do, Master Brick," Philippe said in his thick, French accent, "I'm going on a one week vacation."

"Alright, so two for me and- wait, what?" I asked quizzically. "I never said you could go on vacation."

"Oh, but you did, Master Brick," Philippe said, putting his hands in his pockets, "I asked you about three weeks ago. I believe you said, "I don't give a _sheet_?"

"…Oh," I said, smacking my hand on my forehead. Shit, I really did grant him vacation.

"Well, if you don't mind," Philippe said, picking up his suitcase, "I need to go. My flight leaves in three hours!"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be my sweet!" Philippe said as he ran down the steps, his suitcase in his hand.

Philippe opened the door, only to reveal a petite woman with short, curly blonde hair, light green eyes, and… holy shit, her boobs were fucking _huge_. I've got to say, I didn't know Philippe had it in him.

She was wearing a yellow sundress that came just above her feet. She looked much _younger_ than Philippe. Like, twenty years status.

"My sweet!" Philippe exclaimed as he grabbed the blonde-haired woman, dipped her, and shoved his tongue down her throat.

…When the hell did this happen?

"Ooh la la," She said in a French accent as they pulled apart for air. "Ready to go, my dear?"

"Oui oui," Philippe said, smirking.

"Well, won't you look at the time?" I said, taking a look at my invisible watch, "Looks like it's time for you two lovebirds to get going!" I really didn't want Philippe to leave, considering he makes some of the best damn food I've ever tasted in my twenty seven years of existence, but I couldn't take anymore of this shit-fest.

"We'll return in one week's time, Master Brick," Philippe said, picking up his luggage. "Let's go, my sweet. To the airport!"

"Of course," She said, smiling. They walked out the door together.

"Have fun!" Boomer called out to them.

I glared at Boomer. "Shut the hell up. Look in the freezer and see if we have any ground beef. I'm starving over here."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He said as he walked into the kitchen.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Brick, I can't find any ground beef!" Boomer called from the kitchen.

I groaned. "You're probably not looking hard enough."

"I cleaned out the whole freezer!" Boomer sighed. "We're going to have to buy some more."

"Alright," I began, "You go, I'll stay here."

Boomer folded his arms. "No, screw you!"

"I'm not gay, Boomer. Also, that'd be incest."

"You know what I mean, Brick. And it's not fair. Just because you're six minutes older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

I replied, "Look, I pay the damn bills around here. You don't do shit."

"But-"

"But considering I won't hear the end of this," I sighed, "I'll just go."

I went to my room and grabbed a hair-tie to tie my wild red hair in a ponytail. Instead of changing my clothes, I decided to go to the store in my white wife-beater and red sweat pants.

I picked up my car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom's POV)<em>

It was 3:15 PM. I had just picked up Bailey from school about ten minutes ago, and now we were on our way to the grocery store in Riverside to pick up some groceries for dinner.

We reached the grocery store not too long after (Considering the elementary school isn't too far), only to learn that it was 'under construction'. Ugh, really? Of all the days…

"You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled to myself.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Bailey asked me from behind.

"Nothing, hon. We'll just going to a different grocery store this time."

So instead of going to our local grocery store, we had to go out of town instead - infact, we had to go to the Townsville grocery store. I wasn't too familiar with the place, but I didn't have much of a choice today.

The parking lot was just _full_! It took me over five minutes just to find an empty parking spot. After I parked, Bailey and I walked inside the store, hand-in-hand. I have to admit, this grocery store was _much_ bigger than Riverside's.

"Okay, let's see here… where's the frozen stuff?" I said to myself as I tapped my chin with my finger. "Ah, Aisle Eight. Come on, sweetie."

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

I walked into the Townsville grocery store, my hands in my pockets. I received a lot of stares when I walked in though. I think I even saw… a camera flash? But hey, that's nothing new.

I quickly scanned the store until I found aisle eight. Jackpot. Now I can just grab the ground beef and get out of here.

I walked into the aisle and quickly spotted the ground beef in the freezer... wait, that _is_ a _freezer_, right?

However, something _else_ had caught my attention. Actually, make that _someone_.

She was putting some frozen goods into her cart. She was wearing a pink, silk, long-sleeved button-up blouse, a knee-length grey skirt that hugged her curves, and black heels. She was a redhead, like me, and her eyes… seemed pink…

And she had a little girl next to her, who also had long, red hair and pink eyes. The little girl I saw at Riverside Elementary last Friday.

No fucking way.

It was _her_. It was Blossom. And her daughter. In the flesh.

_Damn_! Mitch was _not_ lying. Her ass _was_ pretty nice. Even nicer than the last time I saw it - which was five years ago.

My thoughts were interrupted by the churning of my stomach. It felt so... weird. What the hell was it? Oh God. It's butterflies. Fuck.

Anyway, after she got everything she needed and put it into her cart, she looked up, and she spotted me. Her eyes widened.

...And then our eyes met.

"…Brick?" She choked out. She looked shocked. I can't blame her, though.

I took a deep breath, and stepped closer to her.

"…Blossom."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave it on another cliffhanger! I know you guys hate when I do that. :**

**Anyways, review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I know it's been over a week since I've updated this story, and I'm really sorry about that. I felt so bad that I left you guys on a cliffhanger for over a week. :\ But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! In all honesty, I think I could have done better with this chapter, but oh well.**

**I'd also like to thank everyone for all of the sweet reviews y'all left me on chapter seven. You guys are awesome~**

**Anyway, hope you like!**

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom's POV)<em>

"Mommy!" My redheaded daughter exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Can I please get a box of Fruit Loops?"

"In a second," I replied as I got a pack of chicken breasts from the freezer and put it in the cart.

Don't ask me why, but for some reason, I felt someone's eyes _on_ me… I have absolutely no idea why. It was pretty peculiar.

So I decided to look up. I looked up and… oh, my gosh. _Please_ tell me I'm seeing things. _Please_.

Before me stood a man… but not just _any_ man. He had fiery red hair that was pulled back into a somewhat messy ponytail. He was wearing a white wife-beater, red sweat pants, and a pair of white sneakers. He had a very muscular body, as seen from his arms and chest. His eyes were like… a shade of red…?

And then it hit me. The man that stood before me was… _Brick_. Brick Jojo, my ex. The man I've never stopped loving for five years straight. You've got to be kidding me. This cannot be happening… am I dreaming?

I pinched myself to be sure. Nope, this was reality. Crap!

My eyes widened in complete and utter shock. "…Brick?"

I didn't know how else to react. It's been a whopping five years since we had last seen each other in person. This is bound to be awkward..

He stepped closer to me. I felt my knees starting to buckle as he did so. Contain yourself, Blossom. Don't give yourself away. God.

He took a deep breath. "…Blossom."

I studied him with my pink eyes. He looked so… sexy. Even in a pair of sweats and a form fitting wife beater, he still looked extremely attractive. He didn't really change much over the years, except that he was _much_ more muscular and he had some stubble on his chin. God, he looked gorgeous. I just wanted to run up to him, hug him, and kiss him. I wanted to tell him how I felt, that I still loved him, and that I had never stopped thinking about him after all of these years. I even wanted to tell him about Bailey, for crying out loud…

…But I couldn't. It's been five freakin' years. A lot has changed. He's obviously lost interest and me, and I don't want to embarrass myself. I have too much pride. I mean, who would still be in love with the same person after being broken up for five years? Only me, because I'm a loser. Ugh. Not to mention, he's engaged to that Kennedy girl. What's her name? Brat? Brute? Oh, right, _Berserk_!

But like I was saying, it'd be better if I just kept all of those things to myself. He's got a whole bunch of things going for him, so it'll be best if I just kept my mouth shut. I just need to act calm, cool and collected so that he won't know my true feelings.

Yeah, that's it. Just act nonchalant, Blossom, and everything will be okay.

"Cat got your tongue, Blossom?" Brick suddenly questioned me, raising an eyebrow. He smirked.

"N-no," I replied, stuttering. Jeez, Blossom, hold yourself together! He is _just_ a guy. …A guy that you still have feelings for, a guy who is the father of your four year old daughter...

Damn it…

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, Blossom," He responded.

I took a deep breath. "So…" I began, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, "Fancy meeting you here, huh?" I wasn't going to lie, us meeting was so random. At the grocery store, no less!

"Very," Brick replied casually, shrugging his shoulders. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Blossom?"

"Sure has..."

"Mommy!" Bailey interjected, pointing to Brick, "That's the guy that came to my school! The one I told you about!"

I sighed as I turned to my redheaded daughter's direction. I folded my arms. "Honey, what did I tell you about pointing at people?"

"Sorry, Mommy," Bailey apologized, obviously not wanting another one of my lectures.

"Cute kid," Brick said suddenly, eying my pink-eyed child.

"Thanks," I murmured, looking down. For some reason, I swear I felt his gaze on me (_yet_ again...), so I looked up. And I was right, he was staring at me. I stared at him back. Well, it was more of a _glare_, but… you catch my drift.

About a minute later, I finally decided to speak up. "Why on Earth are you staring at me like that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What, I can't look at you now?" Ugh, don't play that game with me!

"You don't have to look at me in such a strange way," I began, "It's kind of irritating."

"Then I apologize," He said, shrugging his shoulders, trying to act as indifferent as possible.

I rolled my eyes. "So… what are you doing here?" I asked, trying my best to change the subject.

"Buying ground beef to make hamburgers. My damn butler went out of town, and now I have to cook for myself." He responded, as if his butler going on a well-deserved vacation was the end of the world. Wow, really?

"Really?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You make it sound as if your butler going on vacation is the absolute worst thing ever," I teased.

He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip afterward. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what are _you_ doing _here_?" He questioned me, desperately trying to change the subject. "You don't live in Townsville."

My eyes widened. "H-how do you know that?" No, really, how do he know that? We haven't spoken in five years, there is absolutely _no way _he could know that I didn't reside in Townsville. I then raised an eyebrow, "Have you been stalking me?"

Brick's reddish eyes widened in shock. "No, of course not. Why the hell would you think that?"

"How else would you know that I didn't live in Townsville?" I spat.

"I visited Riverside Elementary School to talk to the kindergartners," He said. He looked over to my daughter, "And I saw your daughter there."

…Oh, right. Well boy, did I feel silly.

"Oh," I said, turning as red as a tomato. "My bad."

He chuckled. "It's cool," He replied coolly. He looked at me, "You know, you're still the same old Blossom. Always assuming things."

I was _not_ always assuming things! Okay, maybe I was - but it wasn't his place to say that. Well, you know what? Two can play that game!

"And you're still the same old Brick," I began, my lips turning into a smirk, "Just as irksome as ever."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He paused, trying to think of a comeback. He then said, "Well, you're still the same old Blossom - a smart aleck."

"Really?" I replied, my smirk turning into a frown. "Well, you're still the same old Brick. Arrogant as hell."

"And you're still the same old Blossom," He said breathlessly, inching near me. "Just as sexy as ever."

I flushed, and I bit my lip immediately afterward. "Oh?" I folded my arms, and stepped closer to him. I swear, we were like a centimeter away from each other! "Brick Jojo, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe," He began, "Maybe not."

"Well," I said, my lips curving into a smile, "You're still the same old Brick - incredibly hot."

Our bickering had ultimately turned into endless flirting, and during that moment, everything else had ceased to exist. I felt like a sophomore in college again, for the first time in five years.

My original plan of being as indifferent as possible towards Brick had ultimately failed, but I didn't care. I actually felt… _good_. Hell, I even forgot about the fact that Brick was engaged to be married.

But… wait, that's the thing. Brick is engaged. Why is he flirting with me? And why exactly was I flirting with him? I guess… we aren't over each other. Maybe I was wrong after all. I mean, he's always had a place in my heart, but I'm still _in love_ with him. And maybe he's still in love with me? But, he's with Berserk… ugh.

I suddenly felt a tap on my leg, removing me from my thoughts. I decided to look down, and I saw my daughter looking up at me, wide-eyed. I had completely forgotten that she was in the room. Oh gee, that means that Bailey saw Brick and I flirting. Dear Lord.

"What is it?" I asked her, exasperated. This better be good…

"Can Mister Jojo come over for dinner tonight?" She asked, her pink eyes full of hope. "_Please_? He's so cool!"

My eyes widened.

…Did she just ask me if Brick could come to dinner? _Tonight_? Seriously? I... I don't even know how to respond to that.

I sighed. "I don't know about that, Bailey. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"_Please_?" She pleaded, giving me the puppy-dog eyes. Damn it, she got me there. Bailey knows I can't resist those.

I guess _one_ dinner couldn't hurt...

"It's not up to me," I replied, turning towards Brick. I raised an eyebrow. "It's up to him."

...

_(Brick's POV)_

My eyes widened in astonishment. Her daughter was asking _me_ to join them for dinner? I mean, I'd sure as hell would love to… but would Blossom? I mean, she flirted with me… but she's married. How awkward would it be for her ex lover and current lover to dine in the same room? Awkward as hell.

So as much as I'd like to, I simply had to decline her offer.

I sighed, "Uh… I don't think that's the best idea-"

"Why not?" Bailey questioned, her eyes filled with sadness. She curled out her bottom lip, "_Please_, Mr. Jojo sir?"

Now, this is exactly why I dislike children. They can never take no for a freakin' answer. And then they always have to give you the damn puppy dog look just to get what they want. Well you know what, I'm not falling for it.

But she looks… so damn adorable...

Damn it Brick, you sound like a fruit cup. Ah, whatever, fuck it.

I groaned in defeat. I can't believe she got me. "Fine. I'll be there."

Yeah, I know, I said I wasn't going to fall for her daughter's puppy dog pout - but I changed my mind. So deal with it, and shut the hell up.

"Yay!" She beamed, jumping up and down in excitement. "This is gonna be fun!"

"It sure will be," I heard Blossom mutter sarcastically under her breath.

"Dude!" A masculine voice said from behind me. "Isn't that Brick Jojo?"

"Nah, man, it can't be!" Another voice said. Oh boy, this is my cue to grab my shit and leave…

"Let's ask him!" The first voice said.

"Well, as fun as this was," I said, grabbing the ground beef from the freezer, "I think it's best that I get going. What's your address, Blossom?"

After she gave me her address, I quickly walked out of the aisle (Brushing past the two boys who recognized me), paid for my stuff, and walked out.

Time to get ready.

* * *

><p><em>(Butch's POV)<em>

I parked my dark green BMW on the side of the street and walked up to a small trailer. I knocked on the door once and not too long after, the door was open.

"Hello?" I asked. The door had opened, but no one was there… strange.

"Hey, tough guy," A Mexican voice said from below. "Down here."

I looked down, my forest green eyes widening in bewilderment. "Who are you…?"

"I'm Lil' Arturo," He said in his thick, Mexican accent. He held up a comb, "And this is my daughter, Maria!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What the f-"

"Butch," A New Yorker accent said from behind Lil' Arturo. He was wearing black sunshades (Who wears sunshades inside…?), a blue and orange vest with a purple/white long-sleeved shirt under it, and tan-colored pants. He had jet-black hair, and his skin was a greenish color.

I recognized him almost instantly. It was Ace.

"Ace," I said, stepping over Lil' Arturo. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"What brings ya here, Butch?" He asked, putting a toothpick in his mouth. He raised an eyebrow, indicating that he wanted me to get on with it.

"Look," I sighed, "This whole Buttercup thing, I don't know if I want to go through with it anymore."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ace scowled. "You told me you'd help me!"

"I'm…" I choked out, "I'm falling for Buttercup."

"No!" Ace exclaimed, clenching his fists, "You told me you'd stick to the plan and that you _wouldn't_ fall for her. Ya traitor!"

"Look, Ace, I'm sorry," I put my hands in my pockets. "I can't help it."

I really couldn't help it, though. I didn't think that I'd fall for Buttercup at all. Two dates can really change you.

"Get outta my sight," Ace said, pointing to the door.

I sighed as I walked out of his door and walked towards my car. I couldn't help it that I was slowly falling for Buttercup, that wasn't my intention at all. But the heart wants… what the heart wants? Eh, I sound like a chick.

* * *

><p><em>(No POV)<em>

"You're gonna regret the day you messed with Ace D. Copular, Butch Jojo!" Ace called out, cracking his knuckles and laughing mischievously.

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

I walked into my lavish home and placed the ground beef on the kitchen counter. Boomer looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what?" I replied.

"Are you going to start it or what?"

"No," I said walking towards the kitchen door. "I'm going somewhere in thirty minutes."

"What the hell, Brick?" Boomer whined, folding his arms. "You know I don't know how to cook."

"Then learn, you lazy bum," I called out towards him as I entered my room.

...

_(Boomer's POV)_

"Fine," I said to myself, pulling out my cell phone. I smiled to myself, "I'll just call someone to help me."

After a few rings, a sweet, feminine voice picked up. "Hello? Boomer?"

"Hey, Bubbles," I replied. "How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Never better!" She chirped. "So… what's up with you?"

"Nothing really," I said casually. "I just have a little problem."

"What is it?" She asked me worriedly.

"Our Butler decided to take the week off, and I have no idea how to cook," I sighed. "Could you teach me how to make hamburgers from scratch?"

"Of course!" She said excitedly. "I'd love to help."

"Great!" I exclaimed, my grin widening. "You'll come over when you're finished with work?"

"Sure! Just tell me your address, and I'll be there when I'm done over here. I have about thirty minutes left in my shift."

After giving Bubbles my address, she told me she'd be there in about forty-five minutes, and then we had exchanged goodbyes.

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV) <em>- **An Hour Later**

I parked my 2010 dark red Mercedes Benz on the side of the street and walked up to Blossom's house. I rang the doorbell and immediately afterward, Blossom answered the door.

"Hello, Brick," She said calmly, stepping aside, "Come on in."

She was wearing the same clothes from earlier. The only difference in her appearance was that instead of her hair being in a professional bun, her long, auburn hair was let down, and it flowed over her shoulders. She looked gorgeous. Her husband is one lucky guy.

"Just take a seat on the couch," She said, pointing to the black leather three-seater couch. "Dinner will be ready in awhile."

"You've got a nice place here, Blossy," I said, taking a seat on the couch. I wasn't going to lie, this place was a bit too small for my own tastes, but it seemed like a pretty cozy place.

"Thanks," She said, giving me a small smile. She returned to the kitchen to resume the preparation of the meal.

I looked around her house, and I saw various pictures of her and her family. I saw pictures of her, her daughter, Buttercup, and a blonde-haired woman, whom I assume was Blossom's other sister.

But for some reason, I couldn't find any pictures of her and her husband. …Why is that? That's a tad bit… peculiar. Her husband wasn't _here_ in the house, either.

And then I realized something. When I visited the kindergartners at Riverside Elementary School and heard the teacher call Bailey's name, she said her last name was _Utonium_. That was Blossom's last name. If Blossom was married, then wouldn't her daughter have her husband's surname and not her own?

"Hello, Mister Jojo!" A young, high-pitched voice said from behind me. I turned around, and I saw Blossom's four-year old daughter, Bailey. Jesus Christ, she resembled Blossom so much. From her hair, to her eyes, to her undeniable beauty.

"Um, hi," I replied casually, not really in the mood for conversation.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked me, taking a seat beside me on the couch.

My eyes widened. "Uh, sure… shoot." What on Earth could she possibly even ask me?

"How do you know my Mommy?" She asked me out of curiosity. Well, that answers my question.

"We knew each other in college, that's all," I replied simply. I didn't want to tell her that I used to date her Mom. That'd be weird.

"Cool!" She exclaimed. She smiled at me.

"Alright," I said, changing the subject. If I was going to get to the bottom of this, then now was my only chance to ask. "Now it's my turn to ask you something, Bailey."

...

_(Blossom's POV)_

I was still a bit uneasy about Brick staying for dinner. I mean, come on, I still had feelings for the guy. Even though I think he still has feelings for me, his fiancée's in the way. And the absolute _last_ thing I'd ever want to become is a home-wrecker. After tonight, I don't want to have any type of contact with Brick ever again. _Ever_. I don't want to get hurt more than I already am.

I put my oven mitts on, removed the pan of chicken from the oven and placed it on the kitchen counter. I then began to prepare the salad, but then I heard my ring-tone go off.

_Boy you got my heart beat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom boom, bass?_

_He got that super bass…_

I looked at the caller ID to see who it was that was calling me. It was Buttercup. I silenced the music by answering the call.

"Hello?" I answered, holding the phone to my ear.

"Bloss," Buttercup began, "I'm going to be home late tonight. There's a lot of customers here at the shop who want their hair done."

Ugh, first Bubbles called me earlier and told me she wouldn't be able to make it, and now Buttercup? They were both supposed to make this dinner less awkward... And now they both wouldn't be able to make it for dinner? Damn it.

"It's okay, Buttercup," I began, "It's not your fault."

"I'm really sorry, Blossom. Save some food for me."

"It's fine. And will do," I said. "Anyway, I'll see you later tonight."

"Alright. Bye, Bloss," And she hung up.

About five minutes later, I finished preparing dinner. I picked up the pan of chicken and walked out of the kitchen.

I began to call, "Dinner's rea-"

"So, do you have a father?" I heard Brick ask my daughter.

After hearing that, I immediately dropped the hot pan of chicken on the ground.

_Shit_.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. I dunno why I keep leaving cliffies at the end of these chapters, I know y'all hate it. But it makes it more suspenseful.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! I'm back with a new chapter! It's been a whopping four months since I've updated this thing.. can you believe it? I apologize to all of my readers whom I have disappointed. I wanted to update sooner, but with school and track, I simply couldn't find the time to get started on a new chapter. Hopefully, you all can forgive me, and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Anyway, enjoy! I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. I am just a big fan.**

**I dedicate this chapter to 1000GreenSun for helpin' me out! :3**

**Annnnnnnnnd onto Chapter nine~**

* * *

><p><em>(Brick's POV)<em>

"So, do you have a father?" I asked the bubbly redhead. I had to know; I needed my question answered. Who was this girl's father and why wasn't he in her life? Who would do such a thing like that to this poor little girl, and most of all, to Blossom?

Bailey began, "Well-"

The redheaded kindergartner was interrupted by the loud sound that was made over by the kitchen. I turned my head to see Blossom, in shock, staring down at the freshly-made chicken that now lay on the hardwood floor.

I got up from my seat on the couch and walked over to her. "Blossom, are you alright?"

"I'm.. I'm fine," Blossom stuttered out. She looked rather distraught.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"N- no.." She replied. She still looked upset over something. "Thanks for your concern, Brick, but I'm fine…"

"Mommy, what are we gonna do about dinner now?" Bailey asked as she joined us. She put her two small hands over her stomach, rubbing it up and down. "I'm starving!"

Blossom sighed heavily as she put her right palm to her cheek. "I'm not sure, exactly. Well, there goes dinner.."

"How about a pizza?" I offered, taking out my cell-phone. "I know this great place back in Townsville."

Blossom shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

"Can it be with pepperoni on top?" Bailey asked, her eyes full of hope. "Please?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile. There was some sort of connection that I felt with this little girl, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. I usually couldn't stand children, considering they're a bunch of brats, but there was something special about Blossom's kid. "Anything for you, cutie."

She smiled at me.

I saw Blossom from the corner of my eye, and for a quick second, it looked as if she too was smiling, however her smile quickly faded.

I shrugged it off and proceeded to dial the number. After a few rings, I got through. "Hello, Tony? This is Brick.."

* * *

><p><em>(Bubbles' POV)<em>

Immediately after my shift ended, I headed on down to Boomer's place. It took me awhile to get there because I don't really remember my way around Townsville considering I live in Riverside now.

I parked my 2003 baby blue Toshiba on the side of the street and walked up to his house where I rang the doorbell. His place was rather gorgeous. Jeez, the perks that come with your brother being quarterback of a major football team!

Boomer opened the door. His face lit up as soon as he saw me, as did mine. "Bubbles, you made it. Come on in."

He took my hand and led me into his home that he shared with his brothers. "Now, before we get started… a quick tour of this lavish home by yours truly, Boomer Jojo."

I giggled as Boomer showed me around the house. From the huge living room to the game room, to the weight room and to the huge swimming pool in his backyard…

"And last but not least," Boomer said as he brought me over to his kitchen. "The kitchen!"

My baby blue orbs widened in amazement. His kitchen was _gorgeous_! Just wow.

"Boomer, your kitchen is so pretty," I blurted out, and then covered my mouth. "Oh gosh, I'm such a nerd for saying that."

"…You're right about that," Boomer laughed, "But you're a cute nerd."

I don't think my cheeks could get any redder at this point. "How about we.. get started?"

"Right," Boomer said as he walked over to the freezer. "You have a lot to teach me and.. I have a lot to learn."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong> - _(Blossom's POV)_

We had just finished our meal, and Brick was helping me clean up before I was to put Bailey to bed. The meal was rather silent with only a few words being spoken among the three of us. It was a tad… awkward, to say the least.

On the bright side, though, Bailey never answered Brick's question (Go me!). Which means he never put two and two together and figured out that Bailey was his. ..Although thirty dollars worth of chicken went into the garbage, at least my secret wasn't revealed. Blossom, you are a flat-out genius. Really.

"Honey, put your pajamas on and Mommy will be there in a few minutes to tuck you in, alright?"

"Okay!" Bailey replied, walking away, leaving Brick and I alone. _Greatttttt_.

"So." I folded the cardboard box in half and put it in the black garbage bag. "It's just you and me.. in the kitchen.. alone.. heh," I let out a small, awkward chuckle. Jesus, kill me now. Please.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know, Blossom, you're making this much more awkward than it really has to be."

"Can you blame me for being awkward?" I questioned. I mean, it's true. I hadn't seen Brick in five years (Well, at least in person, that is). Not to mention I still had feelings for the guy. Oh, and did I mention that he's in the same area as his daughter? You know, the one he has no clue is his? Yeah, I think my reason for being awkward is justified.

His red orbs studied me as he played with the stubble on his chin. He was thinking of a comeback, I could tell. Finally he softened, and said, "I guess I can't."

"…Yeah," I pushed a strand of my auburn-hair behind my ear. "Well, it's getting late, and I'm pretty sure you have somewhere to be tomorrow. You better get going."

...

_(Brick's POV)_

I really did want to leave, considering I couldn't stand to look at Blossom's beautiful face anymore. Seriously, she looked radiant tonight, even though it looked as if she had suffered from a stressful day at work.

But I couldn't leave just yet. I needed closure. _Answers_. I know this may sound obsessive, but I just had to know who Blossom's husband was. If she even had one, that is. I just needed to know.

My lips formed a smirk as I shrugged my shoulders. "But you invited me here, Blossom. What's the rush? Why push me out so soon? You're a pretty bad host," I teased.

The gorgeous redhead before me furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "I didn't invite you here, Brick. My daughter did, but that's only because she appears to be infatuated with you."

I chuckled. "Can you blame her?" This pissed her off even more.

She glowered at me. "Brick, I think it's time-"

"Mommy! I'm ready!" Blossom's daughter came from behind me, holding a stuffed animal to her chest. "Time to tuck me in!"

"In a sec-" Blossom's cell phone went off. She sighed, retrieving the phone from her skirt pocket. "Hello? …Good evening, Mr. Mitchelson," She muttered.

Freakin' Mitch Mitchelson. Always has to go and mess up someone's mood.

Bailey walked over to her mother and tapped her on the leg. "Mommy? Did you hear me? I said I'm ready!"

"Hold on." Blossom held the phone to her neck, so Mitch couldn't hear her. "Bailey, I can't tonight. Something urgent came up with a client. Tomorrow, okay? I promise."

"Okay.." The saddened kindergartner replied, her voice faltering. I noticed her coral irises struggling to fight back the tears as Blossom gave her a kiss on her forehead. Poor kid.

Blossom resumed her business with Mitch, while the small redhead ran off to her room in tears. Blossom seemed oblivious to this, for she was so engrossed in the business she was handling with Mitchelson. Whatever it was.

My mind kept going back to the kid. She seemed really upset at the fact that Blossom couldn't devote her time to her tonight. You see, this is why I loathe children. One thing doesn't go their way and they get all pissy.

…But for some reason, I sympathized for her. I don't know why. Maybe because _I _never had a parent who could tuck me in at night when I was that age. My Mom was dead, and my Dad usually worked late nights. He usually left my brothers and I with the nanny and, albeit hot, wasn't my Mom or Dad.

I took the initiative to see what was wrong with Blossom's kid. Blossom wasn't paying attention, so she wouldn't mind if I snuck off. I walked down the hallway, and approached the door that had a piece of paper that had _Bailey's Room _written on it. I knocked on the door thrice, and opened the door to a dejected Bailey.

The auburn-haired child ceased her tears and looked up at me. Her saddened eyes filled with a little bit of hope when she saw me. "M-Mr. Jojo?" Her voice cracked.

"Call me Brick."

The kindergartner sniffled. "Okay."

"I see that your upset," I took a seat on the side of her bed.

"Yeah. Mommy couldn't tuck me in. She doesn't care about me," The redhead confessed, biting her lip.

"Hey," I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Your Mom does care about you. Don't ever say that."

"I know," Bailey responded. She sniffled, "It don't feel like it sometimes."

"Sometimes she may not show it, but she does care for you, Bailey. She loves you. I just want you to know that." Oh God, have I gotten soft.

She nodded her head in response. She gave me a weak smile. "Thanks, Brick. You the best daddy I never had."

My crimson orbs widened in response. Never.. Had..?

I cleared my throat. "Wait, are you telling me you've never had a father in your life? Ever?"

She shook her head. "I never had a daddy. It's just my mommy and my two aunties."

Okay, so Blossom was never married.. at least, I think so. That surely answers my question.

I got up from her bed and walked over to the exit door. I glanced over at the pink-eyed kindergartner once more and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. To grow up without a father must have really taken a toll on the kid. Before exiting the room, I said to her, "Goodnight, Bailey."

"Goodnight, Mr- Brick," She corrected herself. In a soft voice, she said, "I love you."

My crimson irises widened in astonishment. She.. she loves me. I've got to be the closest thing to a father figure that she's ever had.

I didn't know how to respond, so I simply nodded my head and flipped the light switch. I walked out of her room, closing the door behind me. I looked up, only to see an infuriated Blossom glaring at me, her coral orbs hard, her arms folded.

"So I finish my phone call with my client only to find you missing," She placed a hand on her hip. "And then I walk past my daughter's room, only to hear your voice. Care to tell me why?"

I shrugged. I didn't see why she was making a big deal out of this. Same old Blossom, overreacting as usual. "She was upset because you couldn't tuck her in. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Yeah, well, I think you've overstayed your wel-"

"Do you know what your daughter _said _to me before I left the room?" I cut the beautiful redhead off with the sound of my own voice. She needed to hear this. "She said I was the best dad that she _never_ had. The kid's hurting, Bloss. What kind of person goes about their day while knowing there's a little girl that desperately wants them in their life?"

"That's none of your business," She seethed.

"Maybe not," I admitted, "But I can't just forget about this. I care about Bailey, Blossom. I don't know why the hell I care about her, but I do. She doesn't deserve this."

She laughed a sarcastic laugh. "Care about her? You haven't even known her for a week yet," She sighed. "Look, my family business is between _my family _and _I_. It has nothing to do with you."

I ignored her last statement. "Who's her Dad, Blossom? Do I know him?"

"Brick-"

"Why isn't he around? What kind of bastard would run out on his kid?"

"Brick-"

"What kind of-"

"She's _yours_, Brick!" Blossom cried. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"_What_?" I asked, perplexed. Did she just say that Bailey.. was mine..?

In a soft, hush tone, she repeated herself. "She's yours."

* * *

><p><em>(Bubbles' POV)<em>

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot," Boomer patted his stomach in pure satisfaction. I giggled.

"Glad you liked it," I smiled warmly at him. I got up from the table and collected the two dishes that were placed on the dining room table.

"No, no, you stay put. I'll clean up," He offered. He gave me a small smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Boomer. But I'll feel bad if I don't help out."

"You've helped me enough. I wouldn't have bee able to enjoy this delicious meal if not for your expertise." I blushed at his kind words. He was definitely winning me over.

"Just relax, Bubbles. I'll be done in a second. Don't go anywhere," He winked at me. He went inside the kitchen, leaving me by myself in the dining hall.

My light-blue eyes wandered the nicely decorated room. There were various pictures hung up on the wall of Boomer and his two older brothers. However, there was one thing up there that wasn't a picture, and that caught my eye.

I got up and walked closer to it, examining it. My eyes widened when I realized what it was. It was a teaching degree, made out to Boomer.

Boomer was a _teacher_? How come I never knew about this..?

"Boomer, why didn't you tell me you were a teacher?" I said, loud enough for him to hear me considering he was still in the kitchen. "That's awesome!"

I heard a dish fall to the floor immediately after I had spoken those words. "Boomer, are you okay?" I walked inside the lavish kitchen, walking over to him. "Is it something I said..?"

"I.. I... It's.. it's not you," He sighed, running a hand through his golden locks. "I just.. I don't like talking about my past as a teacher."

"Why?" I questioned. I don't get it. Who wouldn't be proud of that kind of accomplishment? I surely would be..

Boomer sighed. "Bubbles.. I'm telling you this because I care about you," He began, "And I just want you to know that I was completely innocent."

"What is it, Boomer?" I became more interested in what it was he had to say.

"It… it was three years ago," Boomer began. "I had been teaching for about a year at Springfield Middle School…"

_Three Years Ago_

"_He touched me," A chestnut-haired thirteen year old with jade-colored orbs admitted. She had light-colored freckles on both her left and right cheeks. "All I wanted was extra help in Math and… he touched me! He rubbed my legs and tried to touch my breasts. I felt so uncomfortable," The girl's mother held her in her arms as the girl fake-sobbed into her shoulder._

_The principal, baffled at the news he had received, looked towards Boomer. "Is this true, Mr. Jojo? Did you touch her?"_

"_No, Mr. Lynch. I'm being completely honest here. You can blatantly see that she's lying!" Boomer defended himself. _

"_Why would I lie, you pedophile!" The girl continued to fake sob as her mother held a tight grip around her. "You tried to touch me! Sicko!"_

"_Mr. Lynch, come on. You've got to believe me. I swear to you, I never touched her. Please, believe me." Boomer pleaded, his voice starting to crack. _

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Jojo," Mr. Lynch shook his head. "But you know the rules here. I'm going to have to fire you."_

…_End Flashback…_

"I got fired even though I was completely innocent," He sighed. "After that, I've just-"

"Say no more," I grabbed my purse. "I'm out of here."

"Wh-what? Bubbles-"

"How could you _do _that?" I said with emphasis. I was pissed. Hurt. Repulsed. You name it. I would have never thought that Boomer of all people would do something like that.

Boomer's eyes widened in astonishment. "_What? _Bubbles, I never touched her! Come on, you've got to believe me. Do you think that I'd really do something like that? That girl was simply trying to frame me!" He took my hands, I yanked them away. "Bubbles-"

"I don't know what to believe," I tried to hide the apparent hurt in my voice, but I had difficulty trying to do so.

"Bubbles, you know me. And you know that I'd never do something like that-"

"I never wanted to see you again!" I cried, running down the steps. I didn't want to hear what else he had to say. I was done with him. I opened the front door and closed it behind me and got into my car. I put my head into my hands, sobbing.

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom's POV)<em>

"I… I have a kid," Brick said, agape. He swallowed, "A daughter."

"Yeah," I said softly. Well, Blossom, the cat's out of the bag. Nothing you can do about it now… God, I'm such a moron.

"She's.. how old? Five?" Brick asked me, still appalled at the fact that he was a father.

"Four," I corrected him, a small smile forming on my lips. "She acts just like you."

He ignored my last statement. He started pacing around the room. I couldn't tell if he was simply appalled, or if he was flat-out angry. "So when I left to play football… you were pregnant… with Bailey."

I nodded my head in response. "I wanted to tell you-"

"Well why _didn't_ you?" Brick spat, cutting me off, his bloodshot eyes full of rage and fury; his voice filled with hurt.

I felt tears struggling to escape my pink orbs, but I held them back. "You were off to fulfill your dream. I didn't want to ruin everything you had worked for."

"_Bullshit_," Brick spat. He glared at me. If looks could kill, then I would have been dead at this point. "_Bull_. _Fucking_._ Shit_. You really think that I would have let _football_ get in the way of fathering my child? Do you really think that low of me?"

"Quiet down!" I whispered, loud enough for Brick to hear me. "She's sleeping. I don't want her to hear us."

"Let her hear us!" Brick shouted, the veins in his neck becoming more visible. "Let her! She deserves to hear this crock of shit you're spewing out of your mouth."

The tears I had struggled to fight back before now made its way out of my eyes.

"I missed out on four years.. Four years of my daughter's life because you decided to act _selfish_ and keep her away from me!" Brick yelled, his voice dripping with fury.

I paused. I began to ball my knuckles into fists. Me? _Selfish_? I actually cared about his feelings and I'm selfish! Oh, _no_.

"You _bastard_," My voice was filled with hurt. "I actually cared about your feelings and I'm selfish! Do you think I was having a grand old time, knowing that you weren't in her life? I thought about it every day, Brick. Every day since I found out I was pregnant! I didn't keep her a secret from you because I wanted to. I kept her a secret because I felt it was best for all three of us."

Brick's cold demeanor immediately changed after he heard my words. He knew what I was saying was true. He knew it.

"I just," He sighed. He ran his fingers through his copper locks. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch. But put yourself in my shoes, Blossom. Would you be happy to find out that four years after the fact, you had a child that you had no clue existed? You'd be hurt, too."

"I know," I sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Brick. For everything. For keeping Bailey from you.. I'm such an ass. All I do is hurt people and I don't even realize it. I don't deserv-"

"Blossom?" Brick asked me, cutting me off.

"Yes?" I sniffled once more.

"…Shut up." He inched near me, putting a firm hold around my waist. He cupped my chin, and boom, planted one right on me. I returned the kiss, deepening it, whilst draping my arms around his strong shoulders. His tongue touched my lips, indicating that he wanted an entrance. I was happy to oblige.

There we were in the middle of the hallway, Brick and I, engaging in a steamy lip-lock. Something told me that this was wrong, but screw it, I needed this shit.

…Damn, how I missed this. This was pure ecstasy.

* * *

><p><em>(Bailey's POV)<em>

I tried to sleep but I heard yelling at screaming outside the door. It sounded like my mommy and Mr. Jojo. Whoops, Brick! Then the screaming stopped. I went to my door and opened it, only to see my mommy and Mr. Jojo kissing! _KISSING_! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

My smile growed big and I closed the door. I went back to my bed and tried to sleep but I was too excited!

I was gonna get a daddy! Yay me!

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GAWD. The Reds.. have.. kissed.. boom. And Bailey thinks that she's going to get a dad, finally! How cute? <strong>

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for me not updating for four months. Anyway, review!**

**~Steph.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. With a brand new chapter!**

**First and foremost, I'd just like to apologize to all of my readers. Not updating for since December 2011 is just not acceptable. I just started Summer vacation exactly two weeks ago (LATE, I know!), so hopefully I can post more chapters of this before I start my Junior year of high school in September. **

**Thank you to all of those who have remained patient for the next chapter! I don't know exactly when I'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully I'll have it up soon. I've realized that making empty promises gets me nowhere, lol.**

**Anywhoo, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls nor do I own the Rowdyruff Boys. I wish I did, but I don't. -insert sad face here-**

**And make sure you enter my friend 1000GreenSun's Reds contest! She could use more entries! **

**Haha, anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>(No POV)<em>

Several minutes had gone by, and the two redheads were still engaged in a passionate make-out session. The petite redhead's long, milky legs made their way around her counterpart's waist; the masculine redhead's strong hands made their way to her hips, holding them firmly.

Blossom traced the edge of Brick's red baseball cap with her fingers, flinging it off his head and it landed to the floor. Brick didn't seem to mind. She then removed the black hair-tie that was currently holding his fiery red hair in a ponytail, allowing his hair to be free. Blossom ran a hand through Brick's hair. Again, Brick didn't seem to mind.

The two redheads were too busy playing _tongue war_ to notice anything else.

Blossom pulled back for a quick moment to catch her breath. Brick decided to seize the opportunity and took a breather, too, since these two had been going at it for quite a while and seldom breathed in between their lustful lip-lock.

After a short intermission, the two locked eyes for a quick moment. Brick gave Blossom a salacious smirk.

"Now that we've both caught our breath," Brick said, his eyebrows wiggling in excitement, "Let's pick up where we left off."

The crimson-eyed redhead leaned in, but Blossom turned her head away quickly, rejecting him. She hopped off of Brick and straightened up her rose-colored, silk button-up blouse.

Brick frowned. "What are you doing? Things were just getting great."

The auburn-haired beauty shut her rose-colored orbs and let out a deep sigh. "You should go, Brick."

Brick's eyes widened. He stood there, staring at her, his mouth agape. Was she toying with him? She was just kissing him, and now she wanted him to leave? Was she just using him for a quick dose of pleasure? To relieve some unwanted stress?

No, Brick thought to himself. She wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. He wasn't someone to be messed with.

Brick shook his head in disbelief. "Really, Blossom? So you sit here, kiss me for several minutes, and now you want me to _leave_? What's up with this?"

"I'm not playing around, Brick," Blossom said. "This was great and all and I wanted to thank you for making me feel like I was in college again for a moment there. But this… this ends here."

"Why? Why does it have to end here?" Brick questioned her, raising his voice a little, causing Blossom's eyes to widen. "I _love_ you, Blossom. I've never stopped loving you. All of those whores I dated subsequently after we ended things, they never compared to you. They never compared to the love _we_ shared. I know I sound like a pansy for saying this, but I am _madly_ in love with you. Always have… always will."

Blossom's coral orbs glistened as a few tears rapidly escaped her eyes, and she wiped them away as quickly as they fell out. Brick's words confirmed that Blossom's undying love for him wasn't unrequited. After hearing those lovely words, it would be expected for one to simply sink into their lover's arms, but that was simply something Blossom could not do. She was conflicted. She loved this man for several years and the love she had for him never ceased, but Blossom was no home-wrecker. He was currently in a high-profiled relationship with Berserk Kennedy, and Blossom could not bear to see the two break-up on her behalf.

As much as Blossom loved Brick and vice versa, she had to do what was right.

The curvaceous redhead took a deep breath as she looked Brick in the eyes.

"I love you too," She finally admitted, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I knew that you did," Brick replied confidently, placing his strong hands around her hips once again.

"But you have a fiancée," Blossom said as she pushed his hands off of her hips, as much as she _enjoyed_ them being there. "Or did you forget all about her? Berserk Kennedy – does that ring a bell?"

Brick raised an eyebrow. "_What_?" He paused, and he then roared with laughter. Blossom didn't see how _any_ of this was of a laughing manner.

Blossom was taken aback. How could he find this _funny_? He was trying to play both of them at the same time. That wasn't funny, it was both ludicrous and atrocious.

"I don't see how this is funny," Blossom shook her head incredulously. "Did you think you could get away with this?"

Brick just laughed even more.

Blossom placed her dainty hands on her hips; she was quickly growing impatient. "Would you _stop_? I'm being _serious_ here. And plus, Bailey is fast asleep. I don't need your unnecessary laughter waking her up."

Brick calmed down, and took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry, Blossom. It's just funny that you'd think that. Berserk and I aren't even together anymore; do you even read magazines? Watch _E! News_? Everyone's been talking about it for the last couple of days. Berserk blabbed to _Townsville Magazine_ about the break-up. She said I broke her heart, blah, blah, blah, yap, yap, yap. Quite the opposite, really."

Blossom was both relieved and upset at the same time. Relieved at the fact that she wasn't barging into someone else's relationship, but also upset because all this time, she was fussing for absolutely nothing.

"…Oh," Was all Blossom could say.

"Yeah, _oh_," Brick scoffed. "You know, I'm quite amused and offended at the same time that you would think that lowly of me. Even if I have been with a myriad of girls, that doesn't mean I've _cheated_ on any of them."

Blossom giggled at Brick's use of the word _myriad_, considering she taught him that word back in college. It was a word one should learn in perhaps middle school, but she assumed that Brick must have skipped his English classes back then.

"Myriad," Blossom said, giggling, "I can't believe you used that word."

"Yeah, well, you taught it to me," Brick shrugged carelessly, "Might as well use my _extensive vocabulary_."

"Your vocabulary is only _extensive_ because I taught you those words," Blossom corrected him, giving him a huge grin. Brick scoffed.

"Jeez, give me a little credit, Blossom," Brick snorted, "It takes great intelligence learning those words."

Blossom giggled once more, before becoming serious. "I'm sorry, Brick, for thinking you were that kind of guy. I know that you aren't, but you know, people change sometimes. I'm just glad to know that you haven't."

Brick gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry too," he started, "Sorry that we wasted all this time bitching and moaning instead of making out."

Blossom rolled her eyes playfully. "Come here, you." She pulled him by the collar and planted a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips.

Blossom and Brick were both on cloud nine, and nothing could possibly stop them.

_Nothing_.

* * *

><p><em>(Buttercup's POV)<em>

"_Look_, Talking Dog," I said exasperatedly to the white and black-colored pooch with a red collar around his neck, "I washed your freakin' fur for you, I _blow-dried_ it, I _combed_ it, and I even _brushed_ it! We aren't even a dog wash; we're a _hair salon_! Now give me the money and _leave_. I'm trying to go home, and you're wasting my time."

The Talking Dog scoffed. "Yeah, well you didn't do a good job. I ain't paying for this!"

I glared at the stupid mutt with my emerald-colored irises, ready to slap the fur off of him. "I _swear_, if you don't pay for this, I'm taking you to the pound!" I wasn't playing, either. I will _seriously_ take that stupid dog to the pound.

"_Eeep_!" The Talking Dog yelped, shaking uncontrollably. "Please, anything but the pound! I've been there once and I refuse to go back!"

I stretched my right arm out, opening up my palm. "Then pay up."

The Talking Dog pulled out a twenty dollar bill from under his left ear and placed it in my hand.

"Thank you," I said a little too sweetly, giving him a fake smile.

The Talking Dog rolled his eyes in response, scurrying out of the salon. Finally, I could leave.

"Well, Flora, that's the last of them," I said, grabbing my jade-colored _Louis Vuitton_ purse that Butch gave to me on our last date and put it on my left shoulder. Butch has been really sweet to me as of late. Who would have thought?

"Alright Buttercup," She replied coolly. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" I waved, opening the door to exit the salon. I was headed over to my car when my arm was yanked by a mysterious person and pulled into an alley.

"Ow, what the _fuck_?" I said, balling both of my hands into fists. "Listen, buddy, I know karate, jiu-jitsu, and even a bit of capoeira. If you know what's good for you, _back off_," I said to the unknown person who pulled me into the alley. Man, were they going to taste my damn fists.

"_Relax_, toots," The person said to me, their New Yorker accent incredibly thick. "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

I froze. I _know_ that voice.

_Ace_.

"You've got to me kidding me," I placed my hands on my hips, furrowing my thick eyebrows. "What the fuck is your problem, Ace? What do you want?"

"What does it look like? You, of course." Ace said simply. Even though it was dark, I could see him smirking.

"Yeah, well you can't _have_ me," I replied coldly. "We're done, Ace. We've been done for ages now. Move the hell on, dude. I have."

"Oh yeah? You have?" Ace asked mockingly. As he took a few steps closer to me, I took a few steps back. "So you can honestly say you don't think about me? Not even a little bit?" What was this, an interrogation?

"No."

"_Liar_."

"I'm not lying, you asshole," I gritted through my teeth. "I'm with someone else now. And he's man enough for me – more so than you ever were. That's your problem, Ace. You were too much of a pansy for me. I needed a real man, and that you weren't; you were quite the opposite, actually," I replied, the confidence in my voice evident.

Ace growled. I could tell he was pissed at me, but I didn't care. Maybe now he would leave me alone.

"So if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go home now. And while you're at it, please kill yourself. It'd do everyone present on this Earth some good." With confidence, I turned on my heel and began to walk away from the horrible excuse of a man that I _used_ to call my boyfriend.

"Oh, _really_?" He called after me, his voice dripping with rage. Instead of stopping, I walked even faster to my car. He sounded furious, and I was not in the mood for his bullshit.

Although he saw me walking away from him, Ace continued to speak. "Your so called man, _Butch_, is – or was – working for _me_. Yeah, I said it, _bitch_. He don't care about you. All he was doin' was playin' you out for some greens. Guess now you know how it feels to be hurt, huh?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Was what Ace saying to me indeed true? It couldn't be; Ace was full of shit. He always was and always will be.

But there was something in the back of my mind that thought maybe he was telling the truth. Why was Butch randomly there that day when my tires went flat? Why did he randomly ask me out on a date when we hadn't seen each other in _years_? Was it all some stupid prank?

But Butch couldn't have been playing me… no way. I don't believe Ace, at all. If he thinks that lie was going to make me get back with him, then he's dumber than Sarah Palin.

"That's a crock of bullshit, and you know it, Ace," I spat angrily. "Get over yourself."

Ace chortled. "Whatever ya say, _babe_. But Ace D. Copular don't lie. And what I'm sayin' is the _truth_, the whole _truth_, and nothin' but the _truth_."

"_Goodbye_, Ace," I yelled, finally reaching my car. I quickly got in and sped off to my house.

Was Ace telling the truth? Probably not, but I still can't help but wonder if what he was saying was true.

In order to find out the truth behind this, I had to talk to Butch. That would confirm everything.

* * *

><p><em>(Bubbles' POV)<em>

I rolled up in my driveway in my baby blue Toshiba and parked the car once I was able to get it straight enough. I still had trouble parking, even in my own driveway.

I was still incredibly angry over what Boomer told me. I've had a couple of boyfriends here and there, and all of them turned out to be douchebags. Even though Boomer and I weren't exactly official yet, I had assumed that he would be the one for me. He had countless qualities about him that I deemed boyfriend material – he was kind, gentle, caring, and the like. Boomer and I were obviously going way too fast. I was incredibly stupid thinking that we were great for each other. I think it'd be best if we just went our separate ways… sigh.

To find out that he did something like that just made me terribly upset. I don't get why a poor little girl would lie about someone doing that to her? Obviously Boomer was lying… or was he telling the truth? He just told me that to confide in me… because he had trusted me that I wouldn't judge him. Was he being truthful when he said he never did a thing like that?

Ugh, now I'm confused.

I need someone to talk to… someone who could give me advice.

_Blossom_!

Blossom was wise beyond her years, and I knew for sure that she would help me with my current dilemma. The problem, though, was that Blossom didn't know that I was currently seeing Brick's baby brother, Boomer. It would crush her if not only one, but two of her sisters were seeing her baby's father's brothers! Well, _used_ to, on my part. I would have to cover it up in order for no one's feelings to get hurt…

Before exiting my car, I took out my mirror from my light-blue bag and looked at myself in the mirror. My mascara had been running due to the fact that I was crying earlier, so I took out my handkerchief and wiped my face. I didn't want Blossom to realize I had been crying before.

I exited my car and shut the door behind me. As I made my way up the steps to my front door, my phone went off for the tenth time since I had left Boomer's house.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head!_

_And fall into my arms instead._

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is…_

_But I need that one thing!_

_And you've got that one thing!_

My face turned a light pink as I heard my ring-tone. Is it strange that I'm twenty five years old and I'm obsessed with a teenage boy band? I seriously have a One Direction – Infection! Teehee.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I looked at the caller ID of my iPhone and, surprise, surprise – it was Boomer. Didn't he get that I wasn't trying to talk to him at the moment? I sent the call straight to voicemail and decided to silence my phone for the remainder of the night.

"Blossom?" I called as I entered the home that my sisters and I shared. No answer.

"_Blossom_?" I called again, looking in the living room and dining room simultaneously. I looked into the kitchen too thinking she was there, but she wasn't.

I checked in Bailey's room next. Sometimes Blossom falls asleep in there when she's reading her a bedtime story. But Blossom wasn't there either; just an adorable four year old who was sound asleep. I smiled softly at Bailey's innocent expression whilst sleeping.

I closed the door quietly since I didn't want her to wake up. I checked everywhere, so that meant Blossom was in her room.

"Blossom…?" I called for the third time since I had entered the house, opening her bedroom door. I closed it behind me once I got inside…

My jaw dropped to the floor as my baby blue eyes widened in astonishment at the same time. I could _not_ believe what I was seeing.

...

_(Blossom's POV)_

"_Bubbles_?" I exclaimed as I jumped off of Brick and landed on the floor. I quickly grabbed my rose-colored blouse from my bed and put it on, struggling to button up the shirt. When I looked down, I realized that I missed a button hole while I was buttoning up my shirt, and now my blouse looks like Bailey buttoned it for me. Considering I was such a neat-freak, I would have tried to re-button it then and there, but I didn't have time to deal with trivial matters at the moment.

But holy _crap_, my sister just walked in on me and Brick almost having sex… this is _beyond_ awkward.

"What's going on here?" Bubbles demanded, staring at the two of us.

What was I supposed to say? Sorry sis, the guy that I told you that I didn't want to have contact with anymore randomly met up with me at the grocery store and was invited to dinner by my daughter, and in the midst of bickering with each other we ended up making out and somehow ended up in my bedroom.

Yup, sounds perfectly understandable!

Brick gave Bubbles a dumbfounded look, as if he had no idea what she was talking about. I rolled my eyes in response to his ignorance.

"Look, Bubbles, I can surely explain." I tried pleading with her.

"You better explain," Bubbles said coldly. "We need to talk, Blossom."

I lied. I couldn't explain this, really.

...

_(Brick's POV)_

That awkward moment when you're in the middle of pure ecstasy with your hot ex-girlfriend/mother-of-your-kid-who-you-had-no-idea-existed, and her sister walks in on you.

…Oops.

"Look, we just decided to catch up," I interjected, trying to save Blossom's ass, considering she looked as pale as a ghost. "It's no big deal."

"_This_… is catching up?" The blonde asked with a confused look painted on her face.

Yeah, that didn't work out too well. I never claimed I was a genius or anything.

"Brick, just shut up," Blossom said exasperatedly. "You should just leave." She pointed towards the door. Well _gee_, she's nice. If Blossom is this moody now, then I can only imagine how she was when she was carrying Bailey. And if she was even worse while she was pregnant, then I'm _glad_ I missed out on her pregnancy. Okay, I didn't mean it like _that_, but you catch my drift.

"Fine," I scoffed, grabbing my shirt from off the ground. Instead of putting it on, I simply placed the piece of cloth on my shoulder. It isn't like I wear shirts that often, anyway. It also appears as though the entire female populace enjoys my shirt being off, too.

I took a quick glance at Blossom before I left. "Just so you know, Bloss, your blouse is a little messed up."

She groaned, her coral irises rolling all the way up towards the ceiling. "Really, Brick? I'm pretty sure that I'm aware."

"Well jeez, Blossom, pardon me for trying to be a Good Samaritan."

She shook her head in response, trying hard not to laugh at my previous statement. Well, I can't help it if I'm funny.

"Well, if you'll _excuse_ us…" Bubbles said, "We have something to discuss." She motioned me to exit the room with her hand.

"Fine, fine," I replied, gathering the rest of my belongings. "One more thing though."

Before exiting the room, I walked over to Blossom and gave her one last kiss on her plump, sweet lips. I could tell she was shocked at first, but eventually she gave in and returned the kiss too. Through my peripheral vision, I could see her sister's mouth become agape in response to our actions. Well, I didn't care. She decided to ruin Blossom and I's joyous reunion by barging in, and that made me pissed. Do you know how _long_ it's been since I've been able to roam my hands all over Blossom's _gorgeous_ body? Way too damn long.

After about a minute or so, I pulled apart, catching a couple of breaths. Blossom stared at me with those gorgeous rose-colored eyes of hers, saying nothing. I stroked her cheek, the warmth of her skin sending a delightful shiver down my spine.

"See you, Blossom," I whispered in her ear while inhaling her vanilla scent. "I know I said this before, but I'll say it again. I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered softly in reply. For a moment there, I forgot that her sister, Bubbles, was standing there watching our every move. Oh well.

I made my way out of the room and closed the door behind me, leaving the two sisters to 'talk'. I guess her sister doesn't approve of me. I had never met her before, but she obviously knew me because she had found out that I was the father of Bailey via Blossom.

"You're leaving _already_?" A high-pitched, disappointed voice said from below me. It was Blossom's daughter – correction, _our_ daughter, Bailey. Wow, it felt amazing saying that.

I kneeled down so that Bailey and I were roughly about the same height. "Yeah, kiddo. I gotta go home."

"But you didn't stay for long… when I saw you and mommy together I thought you were gonna stay here forever."

I chuckled lightly. "I wish I could, Bailey. But I don't live here." I paused. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be asleep? How long have you been up?"

"Five minutes," She admitted. "I was trying to listen to what you guys were saying in the room, but I couldn't understand those grown-up words!"

I took a sigh of relief. _Thank God_, I thought.

"Yeah, good thing you couldn't understand," I laughed once more. "But really, Bailey, I've got to get going."

"But I don't want you to leave," She confessed, putting her arms around my neck, embracing me. She buried her head into the side of my neck. "_I love you_, daddy, I don't want you to go."

Although she called me daddy prior to this, it felt different this time around. I was actually her biological father, and she had no clue. How was I supposed to tell her that I was in fact her real father? She would hate me for not being there for her. But it's not like I had any control of me being around or not… I hadn't known I had fathered a child. But she wouldn't see it that way, and I couldn't fathom her hating me. Even though I had only known her for less than a week, I loved her with all my heart, because she was _mine_. And I would love her for all eternity… as cheesy as that sounds. But, it's true, and I mean it.

Bailey was _mine_. She was _my_ daughter. And I was going to make sure that from this point forward, I was going to be there for her. No matter what.

"I_... I love you_ too, _daughter_. That will _never_ change."

* * *

><p><strong>FFGKDSKLLLSLDFJDJFKDL. Yo, I swear I was grinning at the end when I wrote that. That was just too adorable.<strong>

**Anywhoo, I hope y'all review, that'd make my day! **

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
